Discovering Their Guardian: Rewrite
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: Peter/OC (friendship-plus). The Pevensies and their new friend Julianna Styles have found themselves a mysterious wardrobe in the home of a professor in the country. What they find beyond the wardrobe is as magical as it is dangerous. With an impending war and the burden of fulfilling a prophecy, the Pevensies and Jules are in for an adventure. First in the Guardian's Legendarium
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The great, green woods echoed with the melody of hooves as a horse galloped across the land. The woods were quieter than normal. The animals were retreating. They were not afraid of the horse, nor of its rider. But the animals were cautious. The world they lived in was different. Their world was changing. And not for the better.

The rider cared about the land more dearly than anyone. Her care was second only to the land's true king. In common terms, she was his lieutenant, his second-in-command. And as she galloped through the trees, she felt the presence of the animals and relished in it. While she could not see them, she knew they were there. She knew they loved her. Just as she loved them.

With gentle words, the rider urged her steed to go faster. She spoke in a mystical, soothing tongue and the horse obeyed without complaint. The rider was in a hurry. She was being summoned by the world's true king. His summons felt different this time around. The sensation itself felt the same: a gentle, warm breeze only she could feel wafting over her and the echo of a lion's roar in her mind. But this time, there was an inexplicable sense of urgency accompanying the summons. So without hesitation, she had set out for the Western Woods.

The rider had nothing but faith in her leader. She knew he wouldn't lead her astray. She followed her instincts and his gentle summons. They never let her get lost. They always led her right to him.

Sure as can be, the rider began to slow her steed. He was close. Slowing to a canter, then a trot, and then a walk, the rider saw a flash of gold up ahead. Walking a bit further, she saw her leader clearly. The Great Lion Aslan sat beneath a large tree, his golden fur practically glowing despite the shade of the branches. The rider dismounted, whispering gently to the horse in the same strange tongue. Then, she approached the Great Lion.

With a flick of her wrist, the rider's hood fell away. Aslan smiled upon seeing the rider's face. She was a teenager, with tanned skin from spending her days in the sun, a head of untamed, dark brown curls, and strange, dark jade colored eyes. She briskly walked to Aslan, a smile on her face. She was always very happy to see him. But as she stood before him, she knew something was wrong. Aslan's beautiful eyes shone with melancholy.

"Any word?" Aslan asked her. There was never any need for greeting between them. But at his question, the girl, Jules' expression grew grim.

"None."

The ancient prophecy that spoke of the four kings and queens was the only weapon the Narnians had against Jadis, the White Witch. The evil woman was gaining support and power by the day. If the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve weren't found soon, then Jadis would overpower Aslan himself. Jules couldn't, _wouldn't _let that happen. So every day for years now, Jules had been searching far and wide for the humans of the prophecy. With no luck.

"We won't give up," Jules declared firmly, weaving a hand into Aslan's golden mane when he allowed her to do so. "No one is giving up. We'll find them, and they'll help save us. They'll help us defeat the Witch once and for all." Aslan smiled at Jules and her never-ending strength, but his eyes somehow seemed to grow even sadder. The look made Jules' heart _ache_.

"Jules." That made her pause. Aslan rarely addressed her using her name, let alone her nickname. She knew instantly that she needed to listen, and listen _intently_. "The Kings and Queens must be found. And you must lead them." Aslan began to walk, leading Jules somewhere deep in the woods. "Their journey into Narnia will not be easy. The war that follows will be even harder."

"The Witch will be after them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. And you." Jules looked at Aslan. She knew that Jadis was not her biggest fan. She would go as far as to say Jadis felt threatened by Jules. The idea of her being hunted alongside the Kings and Queens made Jules feel queasy. Aslan seemed to understand her uneasiness and leaned into her hand. Jules tightened her grip on his mane, continuing to stroke it for her own comfort.

"You must take care to look after yourself," Aslan continued. "The Witch wants your blood."

Jules looked down, but something he had said a moment ago echoed in her mind. It's meaning clicked.

_Their journey _into_ Narnia._

"The Kings and Queens aren't here?" Jules realized. Her voice was a bit breathy from the revelation. Aslan didn't need to reply for her to know it was true.

"Will you protect them?" he asked instead. Jules didn't even need to think about her response.

"Of course."

Aslan stepped into a small, grassy clearing. The grass was not as green as it should've been. The White Witch's power was taking hold, turning the summer very slowly into winter.

Jules hated it.

When Aslan stopped in the middle of the clearing, Jules let go of his mane and came to stand before him. She had an inkling of what was about to happen. She didn't like it. Not one bit. And from the look in his eyes, Aslan didn't either. Jules felt frustrated, yet loved. She had a duty to Narnia and its people. Her love for the land made her angry that Aslan was sending her away. Yet… he wasn't doing this without good cause. He cared for her. He wanted her protected. Safe. Hidden somewhere the White Witch could never hope to find her. So Jules accepted what was happening, hardening her resolve and vowing that she wouldn't rest until she found the Kings and Queens.

"Will I be all right?" Jules whispered, suddenly frightened.

"I will be with you always." Aslan bowed his head and Jules leaned her forehead against his. With a shuddering breath, she stepped back and nodded. She was ready. Aslan breathed on her and suddenly, she was flying.

Narnia was changed that day. Gone was Jules, returned to the human world for her protection, embarking on a mission from Aslan. And Aslan himself… The Great Lion disappeared from Narnia for the next one hundred years.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to the first story in _The Guardian's Legendarium. _This story is called "Discovering Their Guardian" and is a rewrite/revision of the first version of this story. This story will be a revision of _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._ It will be based on the movie, with some added elements from the books. This story will hopefully be of decent length, including both original content and chapters based off the movie. The pairing for the original version of this story was going to be Caspian/OC, but I've decided to change it. This time, the pairing will be **Peter/OC**, though for the majority of this story they will only be friends.

My OC is a 17-year-old girl named Julianna Styles, though she goes by the nickname "Jules." She is short, but well-built with long, dark brown curly hair, tanned skin, and dark jade colored eyes that are considered unusual. She has a birthmark on the side of her neck that people usually brush off as a patch of dirt. Jules has lived in Narnia for several years of her life, but now has returned to the human world, right before the Blitz. More details on her life and how she got to Narnia will come later ;)

_"italics"_ will be communication in a language other than English, to be revealed later

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story will be told in 3rd person POV

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_

* * *

"Oft hope is born when all is forlorn."

JRR Tolkien  
_The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Blitz, the Evacuation, and the Macready**

When Jules landed in the human world, the first thing she did was snatch a newspaper from a nearby bin. She'd nearly had a heart attack when she saw the headline and date. Wednesday, December 20, 1939. "NAZIS SCUTTLE LINER". Jules had quickly dropped the newspaper (Daily Herald) and ducked into an alley to hyperventilate. 1939. It was a far cry from 2014, the year Jules was from.

At least Aslan had dumped her in London, the city where she'd grown up.

Now, it was deep into 1940 and Jules felt like she was living two very different lives. The life where she was just a normal human girl living in poverty, and the life where she was a Narnian leader desperately searching for the kings and queens. Jules knew they had to be in the area, or else Aslan wouldn't have sent her to post-imperial London.

At least, she _hoped_ that was the case.

Jules remembered her first week back in the human world. Christmas came and went. Jules hadn't really paid attention. The first week in London she hadn't slept. At all. Every night she'd sat on the ground, hidden somewhere, sobbing her little heart out. Or pacing. Or sitting in silence. Or all three. Eventually she'd become so tired that she'd simply passed out from exhaustion. After that, she'd picked herself up focused on her duty. Leaving Narnia had been hard. It was her home. It had been for the years she had lived there. It was a major adjustment to be back in the human world. But every single night, she reminded herself that she was safe. The kings and queens were safe. Aslan knew what he was doing. But the Narnians… her people…

With Jadis in power, they certainly weren't safe. That's why she had to find the kings and queens… fast.

For the first few months in the human world, Jules had been slumming it. She trusted absolutely no one and knew how to remain hidden. She stayed away from the few people she knew from this time, knowing they would have no idea who she was until they met her in the future. So she spent her days scouring for scraps and the occasional night in a shelter when she was desperate. She tried hard to find work and eventually found it with a woman named Carolyn Ghest.

Mrs. Ghest was a widow who was getting on in age and was looking for help around the house. She abhorred how expensive cleaning companies and services were, especially during wartime, so she hired Jules when she showed interest. The pay wasn't very good, but it was more than Jules had before. Eventually, Mrs. Ghest offered Jules her spare bedroom. Jules had been hesitant, but accepted after some consideration. Now, Jules spent her days cleaning and tidying, shopping and cooking, and her nights in a warm bed. Sundays she had off. Jules spent them scanning the yellow pages and scouting neighborhoods, searching for the kings and queens.

Despite her clear curiosity, Mrs. Ghest never really asked what Jules did on her one day off. Maybe she just assumed Jules was exploring the city.

Jules was grateful to Mrs. Ghest for taking her in. And she was especially grateful to the woman when she kept her safe in the increasingly dangerous city. World War II was raging like a wildfire across Europe. Jules knew it would be another yet before America got involved, so for now, Britain and France were on their own. And if her memory from old history lessons served, London was about to get even more dangerous. If she remembered correctly, Jules knew London would soon come under almost constant air fire and bombings from the Nazis. The Blitz was approaching. And soon, that time came.

The first night had been terrifying.

Jules couldn't remember being more afraid in her entire life than that first night when bombs began to rain on London. Knowing she could've been blown to bits at any time was enough to send Jules into a panic attack. Mrs. Ghest had thankfully kept her head about her and calmed Jules down before they ran to the bomb shelter in the backyard.

Despite being a seasoned warrior, Jules was not used to this type of warfare. Bombs, planes, sirens, rationing, enlistment, nameless, faceless enemies. Jules couldn't handle it.

It wasn't long after the Blitz began that Mrs. Ghest began discussing sending Jules away to the country. Nevermind that Jules had a job to do (one Mrs. Ghest knew nothing of). All Mrs. Ghest knew was that Jules was a minor living in a dangerous city. She was under her care, and she needed protection. So eventually, the decision was made. Jules was to be evacuated.

The morning Jules was due to leave was a bit chillier than normal.

"Have you got everything?" Mrs. Ghest asked as Jules came down the stairs. The teen set down the small, battered suitcase Mrs. Ghest had given her and smoothed her skirt. Jules wore a simple white blouse tucked into a grey skirt with tall grey socks and black slip-on leather shoes.

"Yes," Jules answered simply. She shrugged on her old, donated coat and pulled her braid over her shoulder. Jules looked up at Mrs. Ghest, not quite sure what to say. Words didn't possess the power or emotion needed to convey how grateful Jules was. She would've been a goner out on the streets is not for Mrs. Ghest, and for that, Jules could never repay her. Thankfully, Mrs. Ghest seemed to understand Jules' intentions and smiled gently. Jules lurched forward and hugged the woman tight.

Mrs. Ghest was surprised. She and Jules had hugged before, but the girl was never the one to initiate contact. So when Jules hugged her, Mrs. Ghest's smile widened and she wrapped her arms around the girl in return.

"Don't get emotional on me now," Mrs. Ghest teased. Jules' shoulders shook with light laughter, but she did not pull away. Finally, when the hug broke, Jules blinked furiously to clear her eyes of the wetness that had appeared there uninvited. Mrs. Ghest rifled through her handbag a bit before withdrawing some notes from her wallet. Jules' eyes widened.

"Mrs. Ghest —"

"Don't argue," Mrs. Ghest cut off firmly, but kindly. Jules knew the look in her eyes. She wouldn't take no for an answer. So Jules silently took the money and tucked it into a small pocket on the inside of her coat. Then, with one last hug, Jules grasped her case and set off for the train station.

King's Cross train station was familiar to Jules. She felt some comfort upon seeing that it hadn't changed much between 1940 and 2014. Her eyes lingered on the sign that directed a traveler towards platforms 9 and 10. The train she took to school was always on those platforms. But with a shake of her head, Jules turned on her heel and went the opposite direction.

When Jules arrived, the platform was already crowded and busy with soldiers, evacuation staff, children, and mothers. There were check-in stations for those being evacuated. There, Jules picked up her pre-paid train ticket and label. She barely glanced at it before pinning it to her person. According to the label, she was getting off at Coombe Halt Station. With that knowledge, Jules moved to get in line to board the train. However, a young boy suddenly rammed right into her. Years of battle experience ensured that neither of them went tumbling to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Jules immediately asked, always a worrier. Jules gently grasped his shoulder in order to steady him and paused when his gaze met hers. The boy of maybe six years had big blue eyes that shone with tears.

"Tommy!" Jules looked up at the frantic scream of a woman, but quickly looked down when the boy, Tommy, latched onto her and began to cry. A mother clutching the hand of a girl around 10 broke through the crowd. She halted upon seeing her son clinging to Jules. The teenager sent the woman a soothing smile before kneeling before the boy, breaking his grasp on her very gently.

"Are you frightened?" she asked Tommy. Despite his tears and flushed cheeks, Tommy shook his head. Jules smiled a little bit and said, "I am."

Tommy's eyes were wide.

"R-really?" he sniffed.

"Mhmm," Jules admitted, drying his tears with an old handkerchief. "But you're being very brave, Tommy. Do you mind if I sit with you on the train? I want to be brave like you." Tommy's eyes were still wet, but Jules' words seemed to have comforted him. He nodded at her question. Jules smiled, standing and holding out a hand.

"Let's say goodbye to your mum, okay?" Tommy sniffed and nodded, taking Jules' hand. His mother looked relieved that Tommy was no longer crying. But Jules also saw the anxiousness, the fear of being separated from her children. Jules and Tommy walked to his mother and Tommy almost immediately ran into her arms. Jules looked away, letting the family have a moment to themselves. She was, after all, a stranger. Eventually, Tommy's mother let go of him and he came to Jules' side. He took her offered hand once more. Tommy's sister, Juliet, came to Jules' other side.

"I'll make sure they get to where they're going safely, ma'am," Jules assured. The mother looked like she might cry at Jules' words, and nodded with a shaky smile. The woman handed Jules her children's train tickets, and with a lingering look, allowed Jules to lead the children onto the train.

Once inside, Jules ushered them all into the first empty compartment they came across and took care of loading the suitcases onto the overhead rack while Tommy and Juliet opened the compartment window to wave goodbye to their mother. Within minutes, train whistles screamed throughout the station and stewards began closing the train doors. Tommy and Juliet were crying, waving frantically to their mother amongst the fray of women on the platform. The sight made Jules ache with the pain of not seeing her parents in many years. She missed them. She missed them more than words could possibly convey.

Evacuation staff kept the women and mothers from getting too close to the train as it began to pull away from the station. Within minutes, London was disappearing rapidly from sight. Tommy and Juliet sat on one side of the large compartment while Jules sat on the other side. Tommy looked like he might say something to her, but before he could, the compartment door opened.

Jules, Tommy, and Juliet looked up to see a group of four siblings come into the compartment. The first to walk in was the youngest sibling, a girl. Her hair was brown and chopped short underneath her hat. Her skin was pale and dotted with light freckles. Her eldest brother walked in next, helping the young girl lift her case onto the overhead rack. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with nothing but love for his littlest sister. The next sibling was the second youngest, another boy. His dark hair was stark against his pale skin and his eyes were even darker. He looked sour, and shook off his brother's help before lifting his case onto the rack. The last sibling was the second eldest, another girl. She was a young beauty with freckles, pale skin, and long dark hair.

Jules' eyes imperceptibly narrowed. Something about these siblings…

Jolting out of it, Jules noticed the younger boy eyeing her as he moved to sit. She realized he had been hoping for a window seat. Biting back a small, knowing smile, Jules swiftly stood and pretended to retrieve something from her case. The boy was taken aback, but quickly sat where she had been and leaned against the window, watching the land go by. His sisters sat beside him and the older boy sat on the far end of the bench on the side with Tommy and Juliet. When Jules finished with her case, she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Yes, Juliet?" The girl asked her question shyly.

"Can you braid my hair?" she asked. She looked down, sad. "Mum usually does, but we didn't have time this morning." Jules was saddened by this, and it showed some in her answering smile.

"Of course." Juliet shifted over, making room for Jules beside her and then turned to face away from her. Jules sat and began to work the girl's blonde hair into two French braids. Juliet seemed soothed by the hair-play. Once Jules finished the braids, she pinned the ends up, creating two looped pigtails. Once that was finished, Jules gently adjusted Juliet's hat back on her head.

"Thanks," she said, smiling genuinely. Jules nodded, smiling as well. Then, she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I'm sleepy," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Jules wasn't surprised. He'd gone through a very emotional ordeal this morning.

"Come here," she murmured, opening her arms. Tommy climbed into her lap and leaned his head on her shoulder, tucking his face into her neck.

"Do you think we'll see mummy and daddy again?" he mumbled. Jules froze.

"I hope so, Tommy." He didn't respond, already passed out. Jules wrapped an arm around him, holding him to her. With a look at Juliet, Jules could tell the girl was tired as well. Jules held out her arm. Juliet hesitated, but eventually scooted closer, leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder. Jules wrapped her arm around her. Within five minutes, the young girl was asleep, too. Jules glanced at their labels, wanting to know when their stop was so they wouldn't miss it. With a furrowed glance, Jules noted that while their stop was the same, the families taking them in weren't. Jules pursed her lips.

Tommy and Juliet were being separated.

While the two slept, the train wove its way north to Oxford, where many children got off. Then, the train curved southwest. A bit outside Oxford, over two hours after they'd departed from London, the train was pulling into Goosey Station.

Gently, Jules woke the sleeping children and fetched them their suitcases. Jules knelt before them, straightening their coats and smoothing Tommy's hair.

"Be brave," she whispered. Tommy immediately hugged Jules tight. She returned it, squeezing her eyes shut. Juliet hugged her as well, whispering a quiet "thank you" in her ear. Then, together, the two siblings stepped off the train.

Jules knew instantly that she would never see them again.

"You're not going with them?" Jules glanced over to the dark-haired boy. He seemed shocked at his own question, like he hadn't actually meant to ask it aloud. Jules murmured her answer as she turned to the window.

"I'm not their sister."

Jules watched with clenched fists and distraught eyes as Tommy was ushered away with a no-nonsense older man and as Juliet left beside a stern-looking woman who didn't possess a single ounce of patience. The four siblings in the compartment watched as well. The older boy looked sad, but not necessarily surprised. The older girl seemed as frustrated as Jules. The youngest girl looked like she might cry and visibly clutched her sister's hand. And the younger boy… he looked like he received a shock. Jules could tell the moment she saw him that he was not particularly fond of his siblings, but despite that, it seemed he had never considered he might be separated from them.

For his sake, Jules hoped he wouldn't be.

Jules sat down across from him and leaned against the window, suddenly exhausted.

Hours passed. Jules found herself dozing as the siblings did their own thing. The dark-haired boy simply gazed out the window. The older boy passed the time by reading. The older girl played with her sister a bit.

At one point, Jules found the younger girl looking at her.

"What's his name?" she asked. Jules' eyes narrowed in confusion before following her gaze. The girl was looking at her small handbag, or more importantly, what was poking out of it. It was a small stuffed lion. Jules smiled a bit and grasped the toy.

"Aslan." Jules kindly offered the toy to the girl and she smiled happily before beginning to play. The older boy looked at Jules, thankful for her gesture. The older girl seemed appreciative as well. The dark-haired boy simply ignored them. However, after a few minutes, he eyed Jules and her small suitcase.

"Why do you have so little things?"

"Edmund!" the older girl scolded. She turned to Jules. "Sorry about that. I'm Susan, this is Lucy, Peter, and Edmund." Lucy beamed at Jules, while Peter glanced up from his book to give her a polite smile. Edmund didn't say anything, scowling a bit.

"I'm Jules," she introduced. "And Edmund," he turned to her, "you'd be surprised how much I have stuffed in there." Lucy giggled, and Edmund turned away before Jules could see his smile. She winked at Lucy, the girl's giggles continuing.

Truthfully, despite her joke, Jules didn't have a lot. But it was still more than enough. She was sure that what she didn't have would be provided by the people she was going to live with. Food, a warm bed, and a roof over her head, and the occasional cup of tea.

"Do you want to play, Jules?" Lucy suddenly asked. Peter seemed ready to scold her for asking, but Jules immediately smiled.

"I would love to." Lucy brightened and for the remainder of the train ride, she and Jules sat on the floor of the compartment playing with the toy Aslan and Lucy's own toy dog. But eventually, Coombe Halt Station rolled into view and the five of them began to gather their things. No sooner had the five stepped onto the platform did the train speed off, leaving them behind.

Jules glanced around. Coombe Halt was less of a train station and more of a wooden platform where trains happened to stop. Around them was nothing more than trees and rolling green hills for miles.

None of them could say anything before they heard the sound of a car engine. Simultaneously, the five grasped their cases and rushed to greet their family. Jules had noted from their labels that the five of them were meant to stay with a Professor Kirke. However, when the five got down the platform, the car simply sped by. The driver didn't so much as glance at them. Jules and Susan shared a look.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan said.

"Perhaps, we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund replied, studying his own label.

"All five of us being incorrectly labeled is unlikely," Jules reasoned, "but it's definitely possible," she acquiesced. Edmund looked pleased that she hadn't outright said he was wrong.

Seconds after Jules spoke, the five heard the snap of a riding whip and the tell-tale sound of a horse's hooves. Up the road came a strict-looking woman driving a large cart. The woman slowed the horse, glancing at the five children with sharp eyes.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter hesitantly asked, knowing this woman was probably Professor Kirke's housekeeper.

"I'm afraid so," she seemed to lament.

"She looks pleasant," Jules muttered sarcastically to herself. Edmund covered his snort of laughter with a cough.

"Is this it, then?" Mrs. Macready seemed displeased with the small amount of things all of them had. "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am," Peter replied. "It's just us."

"Small favors." With a jerk of her head, Mrs. Macready gestured for them to get in the cart. However, her sharp gaze halted Jules.

"Miss Julianna Styles?" she asked. Jules swallowed, but nodded firmly. Jules waited for Mrs. Macready to say something else, but the woman seemed to study her instead, as if looking for something. When her eyes darkened, Jules knew she hadn't found it. With another jerk of the housekeeper's head, Jules climbed into the cart, sitting beside Peter.

Mrs. Macready set off, driving the cart further and further into the countryside. The ride was uncomfortably bumpy against the unpaved roads and barely-there tracks in the fields, but none of them complained or even spoke. Maybe they were afraid Mrs. Macready would tell them to shut up. Regardless, the cart soon pulled over a hill and all five children were surprised at what they saw.

Professor Kirke's large, secluded manor seemed to loom over them.

Mrs. Macready pulled the cart into the stable, working on releasing the horse and leading it back into its corral. The five children then piled out of the cart and followed Mrs. Macready into the manor.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house," the housekeeper began. Her voice was strict, with no room for comment of any kind. However, the five of them barely paid attention, instead staring at the beautiful interior of the home and the luxuries it contained. "And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow." Mrs. Macready started up the stairs. "There will be no shouting. Or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO-" all of them started, "-touching of the historical artifacts!" Susan withdrew her hand quickly from when she had gone to admire a marble bust. Mrs. Macready came to stand before a dark, wooden door and lowered her voice. "And above all, there will be _no_ disturbing of the professor."

The five children exchanged looks before following Mrs. Macready further into the house. Lucy and Jules paused at the door, Lucy gasping when she saw the shadow from beneath it. Jules still paused a bit, but eventually followed the others.

Mrs. Macready quickly showed the five to their rooms. Peter and Edmund would be sharing. The room across from theirs was Susan and Lucy's. Jules got a room to herself next to the other girls. Jules made to get settled in, but Mrs. Macready lingered.

"Professor Kirke wishes for you to join him tomorrow in his study for afternoon tea," she sniffed, as if unable to comprehend why the professor would wish such a thing. Jules, confused, felt similarly, but nodded in acceptance. "Don't be late." With that, Jules was left to get settled in.

~)8(~

That night, Peter stood in Susan and Lucy's bedroom, the radio crackling with the sad news of the night raids in London. With a huff, Susan turned off the radio. Peter glanced at her, ready to protest, but her look at Lucy made him swallow it. He heard Lucy sniffling.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said as Peter and Susan turned to her.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan assured her. Peter sat at the foot of her bed and patted her leg gently. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there." That was Edmund. He strode into the room, wearing his robe and a discontented look. Susan sighed.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" she asked.

"Yes, mum!"

"Ed!" Peter scolded. The boy fell silent, angry at his older brother for yelling, but knowing not to push it. Peter turned back to Lucy.

"You saw outside," he began. "This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here." Lucy looked down, still upset. "And Jules is here," Peter added. "She seems nice." Lucy perked up a little at the reminder of the girl who had played with her on the train.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, a small smile finally appearing on her young face.

"Tomorrow's going to be great," Peter promised. "Really."

* * *

Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you've read the first version of this story, you can already see there are going to be a lot of changes, though the overall plot will remain the same. Let me know what you all think!

**Reviews**

Qoheleth: Thank you for your review :) To answer your question, Jules is originally from the 21st century. When I first created her as a character, I knew I wanted her to be from modern times. And while I know in the books, Narnia and Earth have not synced, per se, but linked timelines, this is fanfiction and I decided I wanted her to be from the 21st century. So the nickname wasn't an issue when she was growing up. How, exactly, she got into Narnia will be explained soon. Though the name "Jules" specifically was around in the 19th century (Jules Verne), so for the people she met in London 1940, I imagined it wasn't _too_ odd to have her using it. Hope this answers your question :)

Sammiemoosam


	3. Chapter 2

"You certainly usually find something, if you look,  
but it is not always quite the something you were after."

JRR Tolkien  
_The Hobbit_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hiding, Seeking, and Discovering**

The next morning, Jules found herself waking to the tweeting of birds rather than the honking of cars and sounds of city life. Instead of grey clouds, Jules found the sun shining on her face, waking her gently. For a moment, she almost thought she was back in Narnia. But she knew better, and with a resigned sigh, Jules began to dress.

Jules had unpacked her suitcase the previous night and put her things away in the small standing wardrobe. She'd brought three shirts, two skirts, a pair of ratty dungarees, two dresses, a spare pair of shoes, several pairs of socks, a pair of stockings, a hairbrush, a plethora of pins, a toothbrush and paste, some shampoo and soap, some paper, a pen and ink, and two books that Mrs. Ghest had given her.

The room itself wasn't big, containing a bed, a small wardrobe, a bedside table, a lamp, a clock, and a small vanity with a mirror sitting on top. Jules pulled one of her dresses on, a simple navy dress with white buttons and a white-trimmed collar and tie-belt. Jules wasn't a fan of dresses, never had been, but she had gotten used to them. She had gone to a school with skirts in their uniforms. Sitting at the vanity, Jules began to pin her hair into submission. She'd never much cared for her hair, especially with the fact that it was practically untamable, but no one else had cared back in Narnia. The human world was a bit different, especially during the 1940s. Jules pinned back the sides of her hair and twisted the rest of it into a loose chignon and pinned it in place. After slipping into the stockings and pulling on a pair of battered, hand-me-down black, heeled oxfords from Mrs. Ghest, Jules left her room and descended into the kitchen and dining room. Jules knew it was still early, but maybe there were chores she could help Mrs. Macready with, or maybe there was a library she could spend the day in? Or maybe she could walk the grounds?

Whichever she chose, Jules knew she was in danger of getting bored very fast.

Jules found Mrs. Macready cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She seemed not to have heard Jules, but the girl was a seasoned warrior trained not to move silently through the woods, so she wasn't surprised. However, she didn't want to give the woman a shock, so Jules clicked her heels on the floor a bit to alert the woman to her presence. When she turned around, it seemed she was surprised to see Jules awake and dressed.

"Yes, Miss Styles?" Mrs. Macready almost immediately turned back to the stove where eggs were cooking, and porridge was being stirred.

"I, um, I wondered if I could help?" Jules worried her lip a bit, anxious of the housekeeper's response. It seemed Jules' question had been unexpected, and the lack of immediate rebuttal surprised Jules. The women looked at each other for a moment before Mrs. Macready turned back to the food.

"Breakfast is almost ready. You may make tea." Jules immediately bustled over to the cabinet where Mrs. Macready had indicated. From inside she withdrew tea leaves. In the cabinet beside it, Jules found cups, saucers, a teapot, and a sugar bowl and creamer set. Jules found the tray and set up the cups and sugar bowl on the table. Jules then took the old kettle, filled it with water, placed it on the hot stove, and waited for it to boil. From within the refrigerator, Jules withdrew milk and filled the creamer before setting that on the table as well. She also grabbed a lemon and began to slice it. Those, too, were placed on the table. When the water for the tea boiled, Jules poured it in the pot with the tea leaves to steep. And soon, the tea was ready. Mrs. Macready was finishing as well.

"I don't want the food to get cold, go wake the others," Mrs. Macready instructed. Jules nodded, leaving the kitchen and going upstairs. Jules came upon Susan and Lucy's room first and knocked gently.

"Lucy? Susan?"

"Come in," Susan called from within the room. Jules opened the door and stepped into the large bedroom. Susan sat at a vanity brushing her hair while Lucy finished pulling on her shoes. Lucy was looking a little sad, and Jules knew she had to do something about that.

"There's a wonderful smelling breakfast downstairs when you're ready," she said. Lucy perked up at the sound of breakfast, and with a quick swipe of her hairbrush, the girl was ready to go. Jules grinned down at her.

"Let's go wake your brothers, hm?" Lucy giggled.

"Ooh, Peter is always grumpy in the morning," she told Jules. Susan was smiling, obviously thinking about her brother and his amusing reactions in the morning. Jules' grin turned a bit impish.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't save any toast for him." Lucy giggled again, and Susan's grin widened. The older girl stood from the vanity, smoothing her skirt before following the other two out of the room. Lucy knocked excitedly on her brothers' door. Groans were heard from inside and Jules nearly burst out laughing. Lucy giggled harder than before and Susan shook her head fondly before disappearing down the hall to go to breakfast.

"I told you," Lucy whispered conspiratorially to Jules. The girl would've replied had the door not been pulled open right then. This time, Jules' laughter couldn't be hidden beyond her raising a hand to her mouth.

Peter was obviously not a morning person. Jules hadn't been before Narnia, but that was a different story. His blonde hair was sticking up in several directions and his pajamas were rumpled. His eyes were irritated but lidded with sleep.

"What?" he demanded. Jules glanced behind him to see Edmund smirking, but dressed. Jules looked back at Peter but spoke to Lucy.

"Like I said," she teased. "If he's going to be a grump, we shouldn't leave any toast for him." Edmund snorted in laughter and Lucy beamed. Peter's eyes narrowed, but he no longer looked irritated.

"You wouldn't.' Jules shrugged a bit, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face.

"Let's go, Lucy." Jules and Lucy grasped hands before turning down the hall. "Coming, Edmund?" The boy left his bedroom, cackling at his older brother. Jules smiled down at him as he came to walk beside her and Lucy. Laughter looked good on him. It was a far cry better than the sourness she'd seen on him yesterday. He'd looked far too angry for a boy of maybe 12 years old.

Susan was seated patiently at the table for 10 when Jules, Lucy, and Edmund came into the dining room. Jules sat down across and one down from Susan. Lucy immediately sat to Jules' left and directly across from her sister. Edmund scanned the room, his smile gone, and sat as far away from the rest of them as he could get. Jules frowned. His good mood was nice while it lasted. Lo and behold, five minutes later, Peter wandered into the room, dressed and hair fixed. The other four tried hard not to smile in amusement. Peter stared at Jules, sitting down next to Susan and right across from her. Jules merely smiled. It widened when she saw the tell-tale tug at the corner of his lips.

Mrs. Macready came into the room with breakfast and Jules stood to serve the still steaming hot tea. Peter took his with lemon, Susan took hers with cream and sugar, Lucy stirred more sugar than was healthy into hers, and Edmund simply drank it black. Jules smiled over at him. She drank it the same way.

Breakfast passed without a lot of conversation. Even chatty Lucy was focused on her breakfast. When everyone was done, Susan and Jules helped clear the table and everyone went their separate ways for a few hours.

~)8(~

To Lucy's utter displeasure, the sunshine from the morning hadn't lasted. Indeed, by early afternoon, the pleasant weather had turned into a torrential downpour accompanied by thunder and lightning. She, her siblings, and Jules sat around the parlor doing different things. Lucy gazed sadly out the window at the rain, Edmund was laying on the ground underneath a chair, carving something into the wooden bottom. Jules sat on a chair reading one of the books that Mrs. Ghest had given her while Peter sat in another chair. Susan sat on the couch, an enormous dictionary open in her lap. She was trying to play a word game with her siblings.

"Gastrovascular," Susan pronounced. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." Peter glanced over at her, obviously not into the game, but still trying.

"Is it Latin?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented?'" Edmund mocked with a laugh. Susan huffed and shut the book.

"We could play hide and seek," Lucy suggested hopefully. Peter looked over at Susan cheekily.

"But we're already having so much fun." Jules had to bite back an amused smile, but Susan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on, Peter, please!" Lucy begged, grabbing his hand. She pulled a wonderfully adorable pair of puppy eyes. "Pretty please?" Edmund rolled his eyes and Jules struggled not to scold him. He didn't have to play. Peter looked up at his sister, unable to resist her eyes.

"One, two, three, four…" Lucy beamed and darted off.

"What?" Edmund cried. Susan and Jules ignored him, running to find their own hiding places while Peter stood against the wall and covered his eyes, continuing to count. Edmund soon ran off as well.

Jules and Susan eventually parted ways to find their own hiding places. Jules found herself stumbling into the library, and she immediately took to hiding behind a large bookshelf in the back of the room.

"Forty, forty-one, forty-two, forty-three…" Peter was still counting. Jules slid down the wall to a sit, hugging her knees to her chest and grinning. He would never find her. She'd found the library by pure chance. He most likely wouldn't think to look here. At least, Jules could only hope that he wouldn't think to look here.

"Eighty, eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three, eighty-four…"

Peter was still counting, so Jules opened her book again and began to read.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!"

She wasn't really able to get into the book again. Upstairs, Jules heard a loud bang followed by Lucy yelling.

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" Jules' brows furrowed, and she found herself wondering if that was a tactic of Lucy's to get others to come out of hiding. She distantly heard Edmund shushing her. The resounding silence was almost comical, before Peter's voice rumbled from upstairs as well. Jules stood, tossing her book onto a side table before leaving the library. Game be damned, maybe Lucy really was in trouble. On her way, Jules ran into Susan, and they both made their way in the direction Susan's siblings' voices were coming from. Soon, they found them.

"Does this mean Jules and I win?" Susan asked with amusement. Peter turned to them, and Jules was surprised by how serious he looked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Jules frowned. But she had been so excited to play a few minutes ago.

"I've been… gone for hours."

Simultaneously, everyone turned to face the little girl. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Jules were very confused at her words, and Lucy was confused as to why no one had wondered where she'd been all that time. Lucy immediately launched into her tale.

As the four older kids followed Lucy upstairs to the spare room, no one noticed that one of them, in particular, was looking pale. Lucy's words rang in Jules' ears.

_Wardrobe… wood… snow… lamppost… faun… White Witch… _

Upon entering the upstairs spare room, Lucy attempted to show them how she'd gotten into the magical land. But when she opened the door and looked in the back of the wardrobe, she found nothing other than just that: the back of the wardrobe. Susan stepped in, frowning a bit. She pushed the coats aside, knocking lightly on the wood. Nothing was strange or magical about it. Edmund knocked on the back of the wardrobe from the outside, also finding nothing strange. Susan sighed, looking at her younger sister.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Despite the gentleness of his admonishment, Peter turned away, making to leave the room. Susan and Edmund followed suit.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy burst out.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan's harsh tone startled Jules, and the young girl grew emotional.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Peter opened his mouth, maybe to comfort or soothe his distressed little sister, but Edmund cut in.

"Well, I believe you." Lucy looked wary, her eyes narrowing with both caution and innocent relief.

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course." Peter and Susan were studying their brother, as if unable to believe what he was saying. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Lucy's face crumpled and everyone else scowled as Edmund sniggered.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter angrily scolded. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!" Edmund defended.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

Jules winced.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" And Edmund stormed out. Susan sighed, looking at her older brother crossly.

"Well, that was nicely handled." And she, too, was gone.

"But…" Peter and Jules turned at Lucy's soft plead, "it really was there." Peter's face was remorseful, but tired.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." He followed his siblings from the room. Lucy was forced to turn to the wardrobe, gently shutting the door. And then she looked up at Jules, who hadn't spoken since coming into the room. Lucy's forlorn frown contorted in confusion.

Jules had tears in her eyes. She could barely breathe. She hadn't paid attention to the carvings on the wardrobe previously, but now with the door shut, she very clearly saw the tree depicted there. It was an apple tree. Jules' hands shook. And her breath began to shudder. Slowly, she reached a hand out towards the wardrobe, as if it were an illusion and she knew her hand would pass right through it. And then, just inches from the wood, her fingers drew back, curling into themselves and returning to her side.

"Come on, Lucy," she whispered. "I want to share something with you." The sad little girl wasn't sure she was in the mood for it, but she also knew she couldn't stay in that room any longer. So, she followed Jules out. Through the house they went, silently, until they reached the library.

"Is this all right?" Jules asked. The girl answered with a sniff and a nod. Jules smiled shakily, sitting down on a squashy leather armchair. When Jules opened her arms, Lucy climbed into her lap. Though they had known each other only a day, it seemed Lucy found comfort in Jules. Maybe it was because she had not mocked her like Edmund, scolded her like Susan, or simply walked away like Peter.

Jules reached for the side table, retrieving the book she'd previously left there.

"Have you ever read _The Hobbit_, Lucy?" Jules inquired. Lucy's nose scrunched.

"No. What's that?"

"Only one of the best stories in the whole world." That made Lucy smile a bit. "Ready?" The young girl nodded. The spine cracked as the book was opened.

"In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort." Jules snuck a look at Lucy's face — she was intrigued. So, Jules read on. She'd read through the whole first chapter, the both of them giggling at various parts, before Jules set the book aside.

"Now, Lucy," she started. "Tell me all about this magical wood of yours."

Lucy launched into her tale. She told Jules of the snow, of the trees, of the lamppost. Of Mr. Tumnus and the hilarity of the way they met. Of his home and the lullaby and the way he almost kidnapped her, but instead helped her return home. Jules listened, all the while trying not to cry.

"It was so beautiful, Jules. Maybe next time you can come with me?" Jules nodded with a smile.

"I'd love that," she accepted. "Though I don't know how well I'd do. Narnia sounds very different from when I was last there."

Lucy's eyes grew big.

"How…? How did you know it was called Narnia?" Jules was kind, and her eyes shone with a certain fondness that made Lucy block everything else out.

"When I lived there, the grass was green almost all year. The woods were full of animals who could talk and be your friend. Aslan reigned, and times were peaceful. But then…" Jules' eyes hardened with anger.

"The White Witch," Lucy whispered. The older girl nodded, calming herself.

"She forced Aslan into hiding. Any Narnian who stepped out of line was hunted down, forced to pledge allegiance to her or die. The lands turned cold. Snow fell and didn't melt. She plunged Narnia into an endless winter using her magic."

"Mr. Tumnus said they hadn't had Christmas in a hundred years," Lucy whispered.

Jules felt her heart drop. One hundred years. A whole century she'd been gone from Narnia. What would her people think of her now? Did they think her a coward? A deserter? Someone unworthy of their trust and loyalty? Jules shook those thoughts away. She couldn't dwell on it. She had a job to do.

"Do you think I'll ever go back?" Lucy suddenly asked. Jules immediately smiled.

"I'm sure of it." And she was. Now that Lucy had found Narnia, Jules was certain of one thing. She'd found the kings and queens. Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter. Now to get all of them to Narnia and then to Aslan… That would be much harder.

"How did you get to Narnia?" Lucy asked. "Did you go through a wardrobe, too?" Jules smiled again.

"No, I didn't go through a wardrobe. I was in my last year of school. The boarding school I went to was up north, a huge castle that no one could hope to explore all of. In my last year, I found a strange room full of rubbish. Broken furniture, dusty books, old statues and suits of armor, bits and bobs, and I began exploring the books. Surely there was something interesting there." The way Jules said it made Lucy giggle. "Anyway, I found this little book, no bigger than my palm." Jules held out her hand, and so did Lucy, who compared their sizes. Jules' smile grew. "The book was full of drawings. Maps, pictures of centaurs, and fauns, lions, and griffins. Drawings of battles and ships, dancing and bonfires, kings and queens." Lucy's eyes sparkled with wonder. "But no words. And there was no title. Instead, on the cover, there was a ring embedded in the leather." Jules shrugged. "I put on the ring. And I found myself in Narnia. I lived there for a long time before Aslan sent me back to this world. He didn't want me to be in danger." When Jules' eyes darkened, Lucy knew she was talking about the White Witch. "But Aslan can't fight Jadis on his own. He needs help. And I'm here to get it."

"I'll help!" Lucy immediately cried. Jules laughed.

"I'm sure you will, _gilraen_. Someone as adventurous and curious as you will be a big help." Lucy beamed, but also looked confused.

"My name's Lucy," she said. Jules laughed again.

"'_Gilraen_' is my little nickname for you."

"What does it mean?" Jules winked, but said nothing. Instead, she picked up _The Hobbit_ and made to start reading again. She paused when she noticed Lucy's face.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think I'll go back?" Lucy asked, very vulnerable and sounding like she might cry. "Truly?" Jules sighed, bringing Lucy's head to her shoulder and gently stroking her hair.

"Truly," she assured. "We'll _both_ go back. Together." Jules' eyes gleamed. "And who knows. Maybe we'll get those siblings of yours to come with us. But until then, this'll be our little secret." That got Lucy giggling and happy again, and Jules was glad. She continued reading. Jules was part-way through the second chapter when she glanced at the clock on the side table. She gasped.

"Oh, no!" It was 3:55. Tea with the professor was in five minutes! Lucy sniggered at Jules' panic, thoroughly enjoying seeing the girl so flustered.

"Why do you have to go to tea with him?" the girl inquired. Jules shrugged, straightening her collar.

"I don't know, Lu. Mrs. Macready said he asked for me. I didn't ask any questions. She scares me." Lucy sniggered again, a devious gleam in her eye. Jules was glad to see the girl so cheerful after the earlier debacle with her siblings. "Now, do you want to continue reading?" Lucy nodded excitedly, making Jules smile. "I'll be back soon." And with that, Jules made her way out of the library. Down the stairs she went, smoothing her skirt nervously. What did Professor Kirke want to see her for?

Jules stilled. Kirke… Professor Kirke. Oh, my… Could it possibly be a coincidence that Lucy found a portal to Narnia in a "Professor Kirke's" home? What were the chances it was who she dared to hope it was?

Soon, Jules arrived at the professor's study, her heart _pounding_. She reached out, and gently knocked.

"Come in."

Jules sucked in a breath, and entered.


	4. Chapter 3

"You can trust us to keep any secret of yours - closer than you keep it yourself.  
But you cannot trust us to let you face trouble alone, and go off without a word.  
We are your friends, Frodo."

JRR Tolkien  
_The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Old Friends, Advice, and Bullying Gits**

Jules was not ready for the sight of the man sitting behind the desk. He was tall, and his hair was wild and white. A pair of wired glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He wore a smart suit and his study was warm, inviting, and stuffed with books. While older, and far more wrinkled, Digory Kirke looked much the same as he had when he was a boy.

Without realizing, Jules had ventured further into the office, the door falling shut. Her eyes were locked on Digory. She blinked, as if the action might confirm whether she was hallucinating or not. She was not. Digory Kirke was still there, now standing and coming around from behind his desk. His eyes were as wide as hers, as if unable to fully believe his old friend was standing before him.

"Jules…?" Digory breathed. The frozen atmosphere was shattered, and Jules suddenly began to cry. Rushing towards each other, the old friends embraced. Digory was practically holding Jules up, her legs nearly giving out with the weight of her sudden emotions. Her arms locked around his torso with her face buried in his suit, her tears soaking into the fine fabric. He didn't seem to care one bit, instead rubbing a firm hand across her back and smoothing his other over her hair. When Jules finally reigned her emotions back in, she pulled away and laughed.

"Hi," she greeted. Digory laughed.

"Hi," he returned. He frowned playfully. "I hope you know it is terribly rude to show up here looking the same as you did all those years ago."

Jules gave a watery laugh.

"It is _so_ good to see you, _berendir_." Digory chuckled wistfully.

"_Berendir,"_ he echoed. "I haven't been called that in many years."

The old friends sat on Digory's couch, and a few minutes later, Mrs. Macready came in with a large tea tray. While she was there, the two discussed light topics. Mrs. Macready had noted the tear tracks on Jules' face, and her nostrils flared at the thought of her bothering the professor with trivial matters. However, she said nothing, and Digory and Jules simply ignored her. Once the housekeeper was gone, Digory turned serious, studying Jules.

"As glad as I am to see you," he said, "I'm curious as to how you came here. Last time I saw you, you were to stay in Narnia."

Jules sighed, replacing her teacup on its saucer and setting it on the table. This was a long story.

"It was as Aslan promised. Nine hundred years after you, Polly, and Jack left, the White Witch came into power. We couldn't hold her off any longer. She wanted to become Queen of Narnia, ruling over her 'dominion' and all who lived there." Jules scoffed, disgusted. "She was horrible. With every passing day, the air got colder. The trees began losing their leaves. In the mornings, we'd wake up and there'd be frost covering everything. Her magic was taking hold. Aslan and I began searching for something, anything, that could help us fight her. The only thing we had was a prophecy, telling of four kings and queens who would rise up and defeat the White Witch once and for all." Digory listened raptly. Jules sagged. "One day, Aslan called me to him. We met in the Western Woods, where he told me that the kings and queens weren't in Narnia, but in the human world. He also told me the White Witch would stop at nothing to kill me. So for my safety, and my duty to the kings and queens, I was sent here."

"How long have you been here?" Digory wondered.

"Nine months," Jules said. "I landed in late December of last year." She then asked him a question. "Did you know you were taking me in?"

"I knew I was taking in a girl named Julianna Styles. Perhaps it was my nostalgia that led to that decision," he joked. "Though, I never truly imagined it would be you." He shook his head, laughing. "Nine hundred years." He looked at Jules, smiling. "Aslan wasn't lying when he said you would live alongside him." Jules' smile was warm.

"I still remember our adventure like it was yesterday," she said. "Me, a teenager and near-graduate stuck with three children." Digory laughed. "Have you seen them lately? Polly and Jack?" Digory nodded.

"Polly and I visit regularly," he said. "Jack, well, he goes by his real name now, is a professor at Oxford. He's actually written some books." Jules smirked.

"I know," she remarked. "Imagine my surprise when I fell into Narnia only to meet C.S. Lewis, my great-grandfather's friend and literary rival." Digory was shocked by this, but laughed.

"Now I know why you were so surprised to meet him that day," he chortled. Jules nodded, also laughing. "Your great-grandfather's friend, hmm?" Jules nodded, but didn't elaborate further. "Well, we knew you were from the future, but that just puts things in perspective." Jules giggled.

"Try this on for size; as of this year, 1940, I have not been born. But as of this year, 1940, I am 917 years old."

"You stop that."

The friends continued to laugh and reminisce together, sipping their tea and munching on biscuits. They remembered their adventure in Narnia. They remembered the way Digory accidentally released Jadis into Narnia, the way Aslan sent him to retrieve an apple from the Tree of Protection, the way he planted the apple next to a river, the way Aslan allowed Digory to bring an apple back to his sick mother, the way Jules was asked by Aslan to stay in Narnia, the way Jules was challenged by the White Witch. After it was all finished, Digory pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"Now, this mission of yours," he started, "any idea how to find the kings and queens? And then how to get back to Narnia?" Jules gasped. In her excitement of seeing her friend again, she'd completely forgotten about Lucy and the wardrobe. She opened her mouth to recount that afternoon's events when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Digory answered, near-sighed. Jules almost giggled. Mrs. Macready came into the study.

"Pardon me, Professor," she said, "but I was wondering if Miss Styles would help me make dinner tonight? I need some assistance with the extra cooking." It was unspoken, but it was quite clear that Mrs. Macready was thrown by the obvious amiable relationship between Digory and Jules. It made her uncomfortable, so she had come to intervene. Besides, Jules had been there for an hour already. With a silent sigh, Jules stood.

"Of course, Mrs. Macready. I'd be happy to help." Jules smiled down at Digory. "It was an honor, professor." Digory's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Come see me any time, Jules." Then, smiling, Jules left the study with a disgruntled Mrs. Macready.

~)8(~

Dinner was an awkward affair. Lucy had been reluctant to come, and when she had, she'd immediately sat down as far away from her siblings as she could get. Jules pursed her lips, but said nothing, knowing how hurt the girl had been from her siblings' dismissal of her adventure in the wardrobe. Susan had sighed sadly, but also remained silent. Jules had seen a brief flash of guilt on Edmund's face, but then his face was blank and he was eating his soup idly. It was Peter's face that tugged Jules' heart. He looked _so_ sad, and _so _ashamed. He'd tried to look at Lucy, but his younger sister wouldn't meet his gaze. Then he'd looked at Jules, his blue eyes wide and lost. But Jules didn't know what to say. So she'd given him a small, sad smile before sitting with Lucy. Mrs. Macready had joined them for dinner. She'd seemed to enjoy the silence.

That night, Jules sat at her little vanity, trying to locate all the pins tangled in her curls. She had managed to find them all (hopefully) when a knock sounded at her door. Jules listened carefully and heard whoever was on the other side shift their weight. It was Lucy. When the older girl pulled her bedroom door open, Lucy looked up at her, fiddling with the sleeve of her nightgown.

"I wanted to ask you something," Lucy said sheepishly, as if Jules might turn her away. The older girl instead smiled.

"Come in, then." And Lucy smiled back, coming into the room and flopping onto the bed. Jules sat beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask — well — I —" Lucy couldn't seem to find the words at first. "You said Aslan was in Narnia. That's your lion's name." Jules smiled again, glad that the girl had remembered.

"Indeed." Jules picked up the little rundown toy and cradled it gently. "Aslan is the one true King of Narnia. He is also called the Great Lion. He is a great king and ruler, kind and fair. He is everything good you can think of. Magnificent, terrifying, and beautiful all at once. He is always watching over his people and everyone he cares for. He is always there. He will never abandon someone. He can purify something with one breath. He can make danger disappear with a mighty roar that sounds melodic and frightening at the same time." Lucy was mystified.

"He sounds lovely," she breathed. Jules smiled, but it was a might melancholic. She missed her king dearly.

"Some believe in the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy, or angels. I believe in Aslan. So when you go to bed tonight, remember that Aslan is watching over you. And he will never abandon you." A great smile grew on Lucy's face, and Jules returned it softly. "Now," Jules gave Lucy's nose a tap, "what do you say to reading some more of _The Hobbit_? Ready for more hobbits and dwarves and wizards?" Lucy nodded eagerly and the two settled in on Jules' bed. The girl cracked open the book and began reading. It was less than an hour later when Jules noticed how quiet Lucy had become. Looking down at the weight on her shoulder, Jules saw that Lucy had fallen asleep. With a soft smile, Jules closed the book and shifted carefully. Jules picked Lucy up, situating her on her hip with an arm under her and the other supporting her back. Jules toed her bedroom door open, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl. Right then, Peter came out of his bedroom. His eyes widened a bit seeing Lucy sleeping in Jules' arms.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Jules asked quietly. Peter nodded, moving quickly to open the door of Lucy's bedroom. Jules carried the girl inside and Peter pulled back the covers of her bed. Jules carefully laid Lucy down, the girl mumbling a bit in her sleep.

"It's all right, Lu," Jules murmured. "Go back to sleep." The girl fell silent. Jules carefully pulled the covers over her and made sure she was resting comfortably on the pillows. "Sweet dreams, Lucy. Dreams of hobbits and fauns, lonely mountains and magical forests."

Peter stood at the foot of Lucy's bed, watching the way Jules treated Lucy with such tender care. Without him realizing, a soft smile grew on his face.

"Are you an older sibling?" he wondered quietly. Jules looked at him and laughed softly.

"No," she said. She flashed him a cute smile. "I'm actually the younger sibling." Peter's eyebrows raised.

"Really?" She hummed in affirmation.

"Really." Her eyes grew fond and faraway. "I've got an older brother. Grant." Peter could tell with only a few words just how _deeply_ she loved her brother. Then, she looked sad. "I haven't seen him in a long time." Peter's mind immediately shot to the war, and he grew somber.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You must miss him."

"I do," Jules nodded. "More than I can say." The two lulled into a comfortable silence, Jules busying herself with lighting a candle on Lucy's bedside table. The silence was broken by Lucy shifting a bit, a smile growing on her face. She must've been dreaming already. But while Jules looked comforted by the girl's peaceful sleep, Peter looked pained.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he whispered, his blue eyes locked on his sister's sleeping form. Jules froze, her heart wrenching at the broken look on Peter's face. Wordlessly, she stood, offering him a hand. Peter was startled by this. Jules waggled her fingers a bit, a smile tugging at her lips. Slowly, Peter took Jules' hand. Still not speaking, Jules tugged Peter from the bedroom, flicking off the lights and shutting the door. Downstairs they went, and Jules led Peter to the parlour where they'd all been earlier that day. There was a fire going.

"Are you a mint or honey person?" Jules asked suddenly. Peter furrowed his brow but answered.

"Honey, I guess." Jules smiled.

"Me, too. Be right back." And then, Jules disappeared into the hall towards the kitchen. When she returned five minutes later, she held two large cups of tea. Chamomile with honey. Jules plopped herself on the rug before the fireplace, Peter sitting as well when she patted the space beside her. Jules' eyes were kind, flashing with warm color in the firelight.

"You're not a father, Peter. You're an older brother," she reminded gently. "This isn't a situation anyone could've anticipated, and it's not a fair role you've been thrust into." Jules took a sip of her tea. "War affects everyone, Peter. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But the way I spoke to her…" Peter breathed, disgust in himself flooding his veins. He scoffed. "I was as bad as Edmund."

"Edmund was being mean on purpose," Jules said firmly. "You were not."

"I still said it. 'Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough.' I didn't mean it, I just —" Peter lifted his cup to his mouth, unable to translate exactly what he was feeling into words. He looked exhausted. Jules studied Peter, wondering just how long he had been "the man of the house." Shadows from the fire danced across her face, looking almost like dancing figures.

"Everyone says things they don't mean, Peter," she said carefully. "It's a very human thing to do." She gently rubbed his arm. "I know you didn't mean it, and Lucy knows it, too."

"I'm not so sure about that," Peter sighed. There was a pause. "But — a magical land? In a wardrobe?" Jules actually smiled.

"Peter, how old are you?" He frowned but answered.

"Sixteen."

"And how old is Lucy?"

"Ten."

"Therefore," Jules reasoned gently, "you are both acting very appropriately for your age." When Peter didn't say anything, she continued. "You, the eldest sibling, forced into a caregiver role you weren't wholly prepared for, just wanted to stop the fighting. To be fair, we were all confused at Lucy's sudden change in behavior. But you weren't mean like Edmund, nor overly short like Susan. Fighting between siblings is never fun, and being in a whole new place, I can't imagine what kind of burden that must feel like." Jules squeezed his arm gently. "But Lucy is a little girl. A little girl who has been forced away from her home and mother. For all she knows, she might go back to London and find her home no longer there. And she, just like the rest of you, knows that her father is out there fighting, and she knows there's a possibility he might not come home. And that knowledge is terrifying even for a sixteen-year-old." She squeezed his arm again. "Like I said, war affects everyone differently, and everyone deals with it in different ways. Lucy, a little girl, is coping by playing games. And because she loves you, she wanted to share it with you." Jules sighed. "Peter, regardless of whether this magical land is real or not," though it most certainly was, "it makes Lucy happy. It comforts her. And though it truly isn't my place to say, I like seeing her happy. So if talking to her about this magical land makes her happy, then I will gladly indulge her."

It wasn't long after that that Peter and Jules finished their tea. They returned their mugs to the kitchen, quickly washing them, and went upstairs. Their talk had left Peter with a lot to think about, and he was glad for it. It was strange, the way Jules seemed to understand his feelings so easily. And even stranger, was the way Peter found himself to be extremely comfortable in her presence.

"Why was Lucy in your room to begin with?" Peter wondered as they climbed the stairs.

"She came to ask me something and we ended up reading a story. She fell asleep pretty quickly," Jules told him. They stopped outside of Susan and Lucy's bedroom. The two peeked inside, glad to see Lucy was still sleeping. As they closed the door, they spotted Susan's sleeping form as well. Peter walked with Jules to her door.

"Hey, Jules?" he said, stopping her from entering just yet. She looked up at him, and Peter was struck by how small she was. How could someone so small seem so old and wise? Peter opened his mouth, so many words on the tip of his tongue. But in the end, he could only say, "Thank you."

Jules' smile was captivating.

"You're welcome."

~)8(~

A wild bang startled Jules awake in the middle of the night. Thrashing, Jules forgot for a moment that she was no longer in London, but in the country, where there were no bombs. When she came down from her momentary panic, Jules realized it was a door that had been banged. Looking up quickly, she saw her room was still dark, so it was not her door that had opened. Outside, she heard voices, so Jules leapt up, harshly tugging on her dressing gown. Outside, Peter and Edmund's room was open, and Lucy was speaking loudly from in it.

"Oh, you've just been dreaming, Lucy," she heard Susan say.

"But I haven't!" Lucy insisted.

"Is everything okay?" Jules asked, striding into the room. Beaming, Lucy darted over to her, hugging her tight.

"It's there, Jules! Narnia! It's really there!" Jules smiled gently, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Did you ever doubt it was?" Susan's jaw dropped. How could Jules be encouraging this? Lucy was starting to scare her. Forgetting they were playing hide and seek, insisting she'd found a magical land in a wardrobe, waking everybody up in the middle of the night… she was sick of it. She loved her sister more than anything, and seeing her so excited was a joy, but truthfully, all Susan wanted was for everything to go back to normal.

Peter, however, despite being woken up so suddenly, once again admired the way Jules handled Lucy. The girl was looking distinctly ruffled and sleepy, and yet she smiled so kindly at Lucy that it warmed him. And Lucy looked so happy that he couldn't find it in him to care that it was all a game. In fact, he found himself curious about the magical land that made his little sister beam so brightly.

"I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" Lucy was telling Jules. "And this time, Edmund went, too."

Edmund looked like he could hit something. He shifted on his feet, uncomfortable under the stares. Lucy's happy and hopeful. Susan's cross and frustrated. Peter's curious and hesitant. Jules' kind and… knowing? Edmund quickly looked away from her.

"You… you saw the faun?" Peter asked. Edmund hesitated, but then shook his head lightly with a disbelieving laugh. Jules' eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Well," Lucy stretched out, "he didn't actually go there with me. He…" Lucy frowned, turning to her older brother. "What _were_ you doing, Edmund?" He rolled his eyes.

"I was just playing along." Jules' heart dropped. Edmund gave a laugh. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her," Jules hugged Lucy tighter, "but you know what little children are like these days." Lucy's face began to screw up. "They just don't know when to stop pretending." Poor Lucy began to sob. She tore away from Jules, running from the room.

"Wait, Lucy!" Jules tore out after her. She didn't see the satisfied smirk on Edmund's face. But Peter did, and he quite happily pushed his brother as he followed Jules and Susan from the room.

"Lucy, wait!" Lucy was mad with tears, barely able to see where she was going. And she suddenly rammed into something.

"Oh!" There was an exclamation. Lucy looked up, and the professor looked down. And then, Lucy began to cry harder, latching onto the professor and sobbing her little heart out. Behind her, Jules, Susan, and Peter were frozen.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables…" Mrs. Macready also froze when she saw Professor Kirke. "Professor… I'm sorry. I told them, you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right, Mrs. Macready," Digory assured. "I'm sure there's an explanation." He patted Lucy on the back. Jules came up from behind, gently taking Lucy's hand. "But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." Mrs. Macready nodded, kindly taking Lucy's other hand. With a quick look, Jules knew Digory wanted her to stay behind.

"I'll be along in a few moments, okay, Lu?" Her only answer was a sniff.

"Come along, dear." Mrs. Macready led Lucy away.

Digory cleared his throat. Peter and Susan stilled from where they had tried to sneak away. Busted. Quickly, and a bit sternly, Digory ushered the three teenagers into his study. He kindly offered Jules a seat, which she took in the armchair near his desk. Digory sat behind his desk, opened an apple-shaped tin, and began to stuff tobacco into his pipe.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." Digory stared at Peter and Susan from beneath his glasses, mentally evaluating them.

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Peter tried to make a hasty exit, but Susan felt the need to explain.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy."

"The weeping girl."

"Yes. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"It's nothing. We can handle it," Peter said.

"Oh, I can see that." Digory's response was sarcastic. Susan waved off her brother, looking at Digory desperately. She needed him to understand.

"She thinks she's found a magical land."

'_The penny goes up…'_ Jules thought to herself.

"In the upstairs wardrobe."

'_And it drops.'_

Indeed, it did. Digory snapped his head up, his eyes finding Jules. She wore a light smile and nodded. It was true. A look of shocked awe on his face, Digory stood and came over to Susan.

"What did you say?" he led the two eldest Pevensies to the couch and Jules followed.

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs," Peter continued. "Lucy says she's found a forest inside." Jules noted the way Peter's language was different than Susan's. Susan said "thinks," as if knowing that it was all just a figment of Lucy's imagination. Peter said "says", being gentler to Lucy's games than he had been earlier in the day. The difference made her smile.

"She won't stop going on about it," Susan complained.

"What was it like?" Digory breathed. There was urgency on his face, and disbelief in his voice. He needed them to clarify. He _needed_ to know more. He needed to _know_.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Jules gaped at Susan for her response. Peter looked shocked as well.

"No, no, no, not her. The forest," Digory clarified.

"She says it's big, and quiet. It's a winter wasteland, snow and ice on everything. But there was a faun there, and he became her friend." Jules' voice was soft, slow, gentle. Digory breathed out deeply. This was impossible.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Susan was incredulous, and her words conveyed it.

"You don't?" Digory wondered.

"But of course not," she said. "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Digory lamented.

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter added. Jules scowled at the reminder of Edmund. She was not at all happy with the way he treated all his siblings, but most of all the way he tormented Lucy.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" Digory could see the answer on their faces.

"No. This would be the first time," Peter admitted slowly, his mind whirring.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically," he looked at Susan quickly, "we must assume she's telling the truth." Digory began to puff his pipe.

"You're saying we should just… believe her?" Susan asked.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Digory shot back. "You're her family. You might just try acting like one." After that, Peter and Susan were dismissed to go back to bed. Peter's eyes lingered on Jules, maybe out of worry or curiosity, but he left with his sister. Once the door was shut, Digory immediately turned to Jules.

"Did you know?" he breathed. "About Lucy?" Jules nodded.

"You asked me earlier today, how I was going to find the kings and queens and then get back to Narnia… well… It's them, Digory. I know it. The Pevensies are the kings and queens. When I first met them on the train, I got this… this… _feeling_! I don't know, there was something about them that just… seemed right. And now I know why. Lucy _found_ Narnia, in your wardrobe no less. And she says Edmund went with her tonight. It's only a matter of time before Peter and Susan find their way into Narnia as well. And I know that if they're going, so am I." Digory seeped heavily into his chair, still in disbelief at how a little girl from London had found his childhood magical land, how these four children were Narnia's only hope to defeat the White Witch.

Jules eyed her friend. "Where did you get that wardrobe?" His lips turned up in a reminiscing smile.

"After Polly, Lewis, and I returned from Narnia, I gave the apple Aslan let me take to my mother. She ate it and was healed from her illness," he told her. Jules nodded, indicating she understood so far. "After that, the three of us took the magic rings and apple core and planted it. From it, a tree grew. When it blew over in a storm, I couldn't bear to see it turned into firewood, so I had the wardrobe made." Jules breathed out an amazed laugh.

"Wow…" she said. "The magic of the rings infused with the tree as it grew, so when the wardrobe was made, the magic stayed. And the wardrobe became a doorway to Narnia."

Silence rang as Digory and Jules comprehended that revelation.

"A winter wasteland," Digory mused. Jules pursed her lips, nodding.

"Lucy said the White Witch has been in power for a century now." Tears pricked Jules' eyes. A century. A hundred years of tyranny and fear and winter. She couldn't imagine how the Narnians felt. She had disappeared right when they needed her most. She could imagine they hated her now. They would be right to.

Digory studied Jules. He hadn't told her so, but he would've been blind not to notice the way Jules had changed. When he had first met her, Jules had been extremely reserved. She had also been the Queen of Self-Degradation and Cynicism. The Jules he knew when he was a child could be wax poetic about how unworthy, how flawed she was. The Jules sitting before him was much more confident, much more open than he remembered. Wiser, more openly caring. Though her kindness had always exceeded that of others, it was far more palpable now. Her presence and glow naturally drew him in. Others, as well. He had noted the way the Pevensie boy's gaze lingered on her as he left. Frankly, he liked this new Jules. But internally, he wondered how she was coping with being away from her home for several months. Knowing Jules as well as he did, he would say she wasn't coping. Simply reminding herself that she had a job to do and she had better well do it. It was unhealthy, and it would come back to bite her later. Minutes later, Digory sent Jules off to bed, promising that they would talk more when it wasn't late into the night. Jules left the study, shutting the door and jumping when she noticed Peter waiting for her in the hall.

"Peter!" she cried in a whisper. "You startled me."

"I wanted to wait for you," he admitted. "Will you come with me to go see Lucy?" Jules' eyes softened.

"Of course." Together, the two went down to the kitchen. They found Lucy sitting with Mrs. Macready, sipping hot chocolate. Peter went to sit with his sister while Jules spoke to the housekeeper.

"You can go to bed, Mrs. Macready. We've got her. Thank you for being with her." The woman was genuinely surprised at Jules' assurance and gratitude. So she gave a hint of a smile, nodded, and departed. Jules sighed, coming to sit beside Lucy.

"Do you want to talk about it, Lu?" The little girl shook her head. Jules nodded. "Okay. Do you want to sit here quietly?" Lucy considered it, and shook her head. Jules nodded again. "Right then. How about I catch you up on _The Hobbit_? You fell asleep on me last time." Lucy smiled at Jules' gentle teasing and nodded her consent. So Jules' voice told Lucy of a perilous journey to a hidden valley, where Gandalf the Grey, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, and the dwarves were greeted by singing elves. Jules said the elves spoke in a language that was beautiful. Jules spoke of Lord Elrond, who told the dwarves of their quest deadline, which was approaching faster than they liked. Both Peter and Lucy found themselves soothed by the story and the voice which told it.

Jules stopped when she noticed Lucy's eyes getting heavy.

"Jules?" Lucy said quietly. She hummed to indicate she was listening. "I wish you were my big sister." Jules and Peter froze.

"You already have a big sister, Lu," Jules managed, smoothing the young girl's hair.

"I want another one." Jules chuckled and chewed her lip in contemplation, her eyes relieved.

"Julianna Eowyn Pevensie," she recited. "What do you think?" Lucy was smiling, but Jules shook her head. "Nah. I don't think Peter could cope with being booted from his role as the eldest."

Peter looked comically stricken. It made Lucy and Jules giggle. Truthfully, Peter had not realized Jules was older than him. It was… strange. He was so used to being the eldest that knowing he wasn't right now was weird for him. But he shook that off and mocked horror.

"You wouldn't dare." Lucy giggled harder. Jules simply smiled, glad to see the girl's spirits rising.

"You could still be my sister." Lucy tugged on Jules' dressing gown, and she leaned down. Lucy whispered something in her ear. Peter frowned, watching as Jules' face went from normal to bright red in less than a second.

"Lucy!" The girl was sent into a peal of furious giggles. A devious gleam shone in her eyes and Peter knew he had missed something.

Jules sniffed and shook out her hair, unable to look Peter in the eye.

"Right," she recovered. "That's enough sugar for you. Any more and you'll be bouncing off the walls like the menace you are." There was more giggling.

Peter was very confused.

"It'll happen," Lucy insisted

"Not bloody likely."

"What will you give me if I'm right?" Jules huffed.

"You know what, Lucy? If it happens, if somehow, Aslan-forbid, you end up being right, I'll spend a day acting like Gollum, who you've yet to meet, by the way, you can plan everything, _and_ I'll eat my dirty socks."

Peter was so confused.

"Done. But only if you're my slave for a week."

"This is not up for negotiation, it _won't_ happen!"

"Yes, it will."

So horribly confused.

"Come on then," Jules continued. She held out her hand for Lucy, the young girl taking it. Jules rinsed the mug and left it in the sink as they passed. Together, Peter, Lucy, and Jules returned upstairs. Lucy went to bed in better spirits, the chocolate and laughter having helped immensely.

"I'm sorry," Peter was saying as he walked Jules to her door again. She frowned.

"What for?"

"For… Lucy, Edmund, the professor, just everything. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in our family troubles." Jules' frown deepened.

"Peter…" she reached out, grasping his shoulder. "You know none of this is your fault, right?" He didn't answer. Jules sighed. "Look, Peter, I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm okay with all of this. Frankly, it makes me sad to see you guys fighting so much, but I also know that no family is perfect." She paused. "I also know that if anyone should apologize for tonight, it should be Edmund. What he did was cruel, and if he keeps on with it I'm going to step up and protect Lucy. The last thing she needs right now is a bully for a brother."

Peter didn't disagree with her. Jules smiled a bit.

"It's not your fault, Peter. You're trying your best. That's all anyone can ever ask of you." She gently squeezed his shoulder. "Good night, Peter." She disappeared into her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4

"The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither them? I cannot say."

JRR Tolkien  
_The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jules, Julian, and Peter**

Jules woke early the next morning. The sun was barely peeking up from behind the trees, and the birds were singing joyfully. Jules groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. But Jules was never able to fall back asleep once she was woken up, so she slowly dragged herself from under the covers. Standing, Jules stretched, arching her back and cracking her neck back and forth. Then, she trudged from the bed and into the bathroom across the hall. It was large and luxurious, but also outdated. Digory's manor was certainly old, and though showers were becoming more and more popular, the manor only had bathtubs. Jules drew herself one, and while waiting for the tub to fill, she reached into the bathroom cabinets for the shampoo and soap she had put there. She set them beside the tub, along with a towel, and soon was slipping into the warm water. Jules spent thirty minutes relaxing in the tub, feeling the stiffness of her muscles melt away. She dunked her head back, soaking her long hair before lathering it with the floral-scented shampoo. She didn't have conditioner, which was a shame, but Jules simply continued, washing her body with the scentless bar of soap.

Jules climbed from the tub, quickly wrapping herself in a towel. She pulled the stopper and gently squeezed and scrunched the water out of her curls as the tub drained. Once her hair was no longer dripping, Jules went over to the sink, put the shampoo and soap away, and brushed her teeth. Soon, she was creeping back across the hall into her room.

Jules finished drying her body in her room, the sun shining more brightly now through the window. Once her body was dry, she slipped into some underwear, wrapped her chest (1940s bras were incredibly uncomfortable compared to 21st-century bras and she preferred wrappings over corsets in Narnia) and debated what she wanted she wanted to wear that day. She looked at her small cluster of clothing. She had another dress (brown with tiny white polka dots) and another skirt (plaid and woolen). Decided, Jules pulled on an old, oversized men's white tee and her dungarees. They were cropped at the bottom, and surprisingly slim for the 1940s, when wide-legged pants were far more popular. Last, Jules pulled on her slip-ons before sitting at her vanity. Her hair was still relatively wet, so Jules combed her fingers through it carefully, working out snarls as best she could. She opted for leaving her hair free until it finished drying, which knowing her hair, might be all day. After a few more minutes, Jules left her room and went downstairs.

Jules found herself wandering outside the manor. She hadn't gotten a chance to walk the grounds yet, and the sunshine was extremely pleasant this morning. Wandering around the trees and the green grass, Jules couldn't help but feel like she very well could be in the Shire. Grinning to herself, Jules continued to wander, humming a cheerful little tune to herself.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Hmm hmm hmm hmm…"

Jules wandered around the back of the manor, greeted with the light smell of hay and barnyard. Smiling even wider, Jules walked towards the stable. She heard a horse braying inside it.

Digory's stable wasn't enormous. Big enough for a little tack room, three corrals, a place to park and store the cart, and a storage room of hay and oats. Two of the corrals were occupied. The drafting horse that pulled the cart was munching peacefully on some hay, her eyes large and brown. The name on her corral door read "Annabelle." On the other side of the stable was the other occupied stall. The horse was huge, standing at an impressive 18 hands high. A thoroughbred. He would've been a prize racing horse. He was calm, content, but perked up in curiosity as Jules entered the stable. He was a deep, dappled grey, with a black mane and tail. His name was —

Jules gasped. The horse… his name was, clearly presented on the stall door, Julian, "Jules" in quotations underneath it.

Jules the Horse knickered lightly as Jules approached. She held a hand up for him to nose, which he did after a moment of contemplation. Within seconds, Julian was pushing his whole nose into her hand, making Jules giggle.

~)8(~

Mrs. Macready was on her way to the stables. She had already tended to the chickens, and now there were more chores. The horses always had a healthy supply of hay with them, but they were also fed oats in the morning. Plus the stalls needed mucking. Mrs. Macready's husband was usually the one to care for them, as well as acting as the groundskeeper, but he had been called to war, so the work fell to her. Mrs. Macready halted when she heard laughter sounding from inside the stable. She shook her head, disgruntled. Those children… They were so disruptive, not caring for the simple routine she tried to keep and paying no mind to the few rules she tried to enforce. She didn't understand why they couldn't just obey them. Mrs. Macready had never been particularly fond of children, not having any of her own, and suddenly having five in the manor all at once was overwhelming. Not to mention draining. All that extra cooking and shopping she had to do. It was a miracle they would get by with all the rationing in place.

Mrs. Macready marched into the stables, a heavy scolding on her lips, when once again, she halted. Miss Styles was not only standing inside one of the stalls, but she was gently caring for Julian, the horse the professor raised and used to ride almost daily.

Julian did not take to strangers one bit, even iffy around herself and her husband, but Mrs. Macready watched as Julian nosed Jules' cheek, her giggling and murmuring something the housekeeper couldn't quite make out. Julian snorted, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Do you think Mrs. Macready would mind me mucking your stall?" Jules was now saying to Julian. "I'm afraid five extra people in the house is a lot of work for one woman. The least I could do is help." Julian snorted again. Jules nodded, as if fully understanding what he was trying to say. "Yes, let's get your stall cleaned out."

Mrs. Macready watched silently as Jules slipped a rope around Julian's neck, him not complaining one bit as she did so. She usually had to coax him with oats or sugar cubes when she tried that. Jules led Julian from the stall, stroking his neck and tying him to the outside of the stall.

"Let's see…" she was muttering. "Hay or oats? Hay or oats?"

"Oats." Jules jumped. Whirling around, she saw Mrs. Macready watching her intently, an expression on her face akin to bewilderment. "We feed the horses oats in the morning."

"I'm sorry!" Jules cried. "I was just walking the grounds and I came in, I'm sorry." Jules bowed her head in shame. She knew Mrs. Macready liked to do things a certain way, and she didn't want to disrupt the woman's life more than she already had. But to Jules' surprise, Mrs. Macready gave a small smile and a shake of her head.

"It's quite all right, Miss Styles." Admittedly, Mrs. Macready hadn't really understood the professor's efforts to reach out to the teenage girl. Especially when they met for the first time at the train station. She had been standing there in clearly hand-me-down clothing, only a small case of things, and a child's toy in her handbag. Mrs. Macready hadn't been impressed. But in just a day, Jules had voluntarily helped her with the cooking and dishes, as well as handling the little girl when she was upset. Jules was far more polite and respectful than the other four children, so much so that Mrs. Macready found herself admittedly liking the girl. She got along well with the professor, the other children, and kept her place in the house without being disruptive. And here she was this morning, planning on once again, voluntarily helping with the chores. "The supplies are over here."

Jules smiled, practically skipping over to the shed to grab a wheelbarrow, a pitchfork, and a set of gloves. Mrs. Macready busied herself with fetching Annabelle and feeding both horses. By the time Jules returned, both steeds were eating happily. Jules set the wheelbarrow between the two stalls and handed Mrs. Macready a second pitchfork and set of gloves. Together, and in amiable silence, the women worked quickly to clean the stable. It was done in half the time, and Mrs. Macready was very thankful for it. By the time they were done, and new hay was laid down, Jules hesitantly asked Mrs. Macready a question.

"Does Julian ever get ridden?" Mrs. Macready hadn't been expecting the query.

"Not so much anymore," she sighed. "The professor raised Julian and used to take him out riding every day." Jules slowly smiled at that. "But in his age, the professor rides Julian less and less." The housekeeper eyed Jules. "Do you ride, Miss Styles?"

The girl nodded rapidly, her smile brightening.

"I love riding. It's an incredible experience, to run and trust in an animal, or a creature of any kind really. Not to mention the thrill of it all." Mrs. Macready seemed to contemplate something, and then spoke slowly, wondering if she was going to regret her decision.

"You're welcome to ride Julian if you like. But—!" Jules' eyes went wide with excitement, despite the coming conditions, "Julian is picky with his riders, AND you must be back before midday and you will be responsible for brushing him down afterward."

Jules' smile was blinding.

"I will! Oh, thank you, Mrs. Macready! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A smile grew unbidden on the housekeeper's face at the teenager's pure elation. Jules practically bounced over to Julian, stroking his neck. Mrs. Macready then said, "His tack is in the shed."

Jules' nose scrunched in distaste. She turned to Julian and said, "Do we need tack?" There was a responding snort. "I didn't think so."

Mrs. Macready was almost in amazement as Jules untied Julian and led him from the stable. Once outside, she took the rope off his neck.

"We'll have to work together, my friend. You're quite a bit taller than me." Julian snorted again, almost in amusement, but he suddenly bent down, kneeling almost. Smiling, Jules gently gripped his mane, swinging herself up and onto his back with unexpected grace.

"I'll be back before midday, promise." And with that, Jules gently eased Julian into a walk. Mrs. Macready watched until they had disappeared over one of the nearby hills, then returned into the shed to brush down Annabelle.

Jules could feel Julian between her legs. He was antsy. With a chuckle, she realized how much he longed to stretch his legs, but she insisted on walking a bit first. Everyone, even horses, could do with a warmup. Especially Julian considering how long it might've been since he had been ridden. Squeezing her knees ever so slightly, Jules nudged Julian into a trot. And then a canter. And then, finally, Julian burst forward into a gallop. Jules' whoop of joy was probably heard for miles.

Jules felt… Jules felt _free_. For the first time in months, she could feel the nature around her, the life of the trees, the spirit of Julian, the buzzing of insects, the gentle waves of flowers in the breeze. Jules' hair flew behind her, drying and knotting, but she didn't care. Not one bit. Her clothes flapped and pressed against her, but she didn't care. Her slip-ons almost fell off, not suitable shoes for riding. She didn't care. A fallen tree-stump stood in her path, large and intimidating. She didn't care. Neither did Julian. Almost in perfect sync, the horse and the rider prepared for the jump, executing it perfectly. Jules' laughter rang through the hills.

She wasn't quite sure how long they rode for, but at one point, the pair found themselves at the base of a large hill. Jules slowed Julian, him huffing lightly, and the two began to carefully walk up the hill. It took the better part of ten minutes, but once they reached the top, it was worth it.

The view was stunning. Jules' vision was bathed in green and blue. The sky was clear, rare for England. It was a stunning azure, so bright Jules wondered how she hadn't seen it before. The sun shone yellow down on her, warming her despite the breeze. The rolling hills were endless, green, and peaceful. For the first time in a long time, Jules found herself marveling in the beauty of the human world.

Jules jolted out of her reverie when Julian snorted in impatience. Jumping lightly, Jules shook her head a little and slid off the horse's back. Julian, despite his earlier irritation, shoved his nose into her hand. Laughing, Jules stroked him. Contented, Julian walked slightly away and began snacking on the grass. Looking down, Jules studied the grass herself. Impulsively, she slipped her feet out of her shoes, wiggling her toes into the grass. The tickling sensation made her giggle in delight. All around her, little wildflowers dotted the grass, in every color imaginable. A beaming Jules happily flopped onto the ground, content to lay in the sun and bask in nature.

~)8(~

Around nine-thirty in the morning, Peter found himself walking around the grounds of the professor's estate. Breakfast had been… tense. Lucy had sat as far away as she could from the rest of them, refusing to speak to or even look at Susan and Edmund. The boy had not shown any remorse for his actions, but Susan had clearly been upset by the way her little sister refused to interact with her. Lucy had been more open to Peter, but only just. The girl had eaten breakfast in record time before disappearing somewhere no one could find.

Jules had not been at breakfast that morning.

Mrs. Macready had mentioned that it was a nice day, and the meaning was unspoken, but clear. She was hoping the children would spend some time _outside_ the house. Though she had mentioned she was going to the market as well. Susan had volunteered to go with her, and Mrs. Macready had reluctantly accepted. She would truthfully need help with the extra things.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund had spoken a bit, not at all opposed to the idea of spending the afternoon outside. Cricket was suggested and agreed on. They found some old equipment of the professor's and Peter brought it outside for after lunch. Susan had gone upstairs to get ready for the market while Edmund had slunk off somewhere. Once outside, Peter was indeed pleasantly surprised by the weather. It truly was very nice. Having grown up just outside London, he was more than used to rain. And he was more than used to cars and factories and smog. To be in the countryside like this… The trees, the grass, the openness, the quiet, everything. He, quite frankly, gawked at it all.

Peter came out of his quiet reverence when he heard little footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Lucy walking slowly, her head turned down, a book tucked under her arm. She audibly sniffed, and Peter's heart wrenched. She truly was upset.

Peter thought back to what Jules had told him the night before. About war affecting everyone and how everyone had different ways of coping. He could tell right now by how upset his littlest sister was how important this "Narnia" was to her. Whether it was real or not, to quote Jules. So, determined, and his curiosity from last night returning, Peter strode towards Lucy. She sat underneath a big tree.

"May I sit with you?" Peter asked. Lucy bit her cheek, then nodded. Peter sat beside her, close enough to be sitting with her, but also giving her the space he knew she wanted. "Did you see Jules this morning?"

Lucy shook her head, pouting a little.

"I knocked on her door," she said. "She wasn't there."

Peter thought that was odd, but didn't comment on it.

"Maybe she found her way in the wardrobe," he joked. Lucy didn't seem to appreciate it, so Peter immediately apologized. "Has it really been winter there for a hundred years?"

Lucy eyed Peter, skeptical of his intentions, but slowly nodded. With a few more questions, Peter was able to get Lucy to open up a little, but not as much as he wanted. But even with the few short answers he received, he could plainly see how deeply Lucy believed in Narnia. Peter wished he could believe in something that much.

The sound of a horse's hooves made Peter and Lucy look up. Out of the trees came a galloping grey horse, majestic and graceful. The girl atop was looking anything but. As she and the horse came to a stop near Peter and Lucy, the two stared at her. She jumped from the horse, not caring that it was a decent distance to the ground.

"Hi, guys!" Jules was out of breath, her hair wild, tangled, and all over the place. Her dungarees had a grass stain on one of the knees and one of the straps was falling off her shoulder. Her shirt was bunched up and stuck underneath them, and there was dirt on the side of her neck and ankles. But she noticed none of it, instead beaming with joy, her unique eyes sparkling. "Beautiful day!"

Peter and Lucy had no idea what to say. Jules could ride horses?

"Erm…" Peter stumbled. Jules simply gestured to the horse.

"This is Julian." The horse, Julian, whinnied. The loud noise startled Peter and Lucy a little, but Jules laughed and stroked his nose. "What time is it?"

"Er… maybe ten?" Peter estimated. Jules gasped.

"What? I've got two more hours!" Jules clapped in delight. "I'm going to get some water." Her eyes turned jokingly stern as she addressed Julian. "You, young man, are going to stay here and graze. Understood?"

He blew a puff of air, dipping his head to eat some grass. Jules beamed cheekily. "Right. Be right back." And she darted inside the house.

Peter and Lucy had never been around horses before. Lucy, not unlike a lot of little girls, had a small fascination with them, but Julian was a _huge_ horse. And he didn't seem keen on making friends with the Pevensie children, instead continuing to graze. Five minutes later, Jules came back outside. Peter noticed that she hadn't done anything about her wild state. She whistled lightly, and Julian perked up, snorting and trotting to her.

Peter wondered how she had become friends with the horse so quickly.

Before long, the group heard the cart being driven up. Mrs. Macready led Annabelle and the cart onto the drive. She checked the riggings and then went inside the house to retrieve a few things. Soon, she and Susan were coming out together. By the time they did, Jules was standing in front of Annabelle, still being observed by Peter and Lucy.

"Here, darling," Jules cooed to the gentle giant. She reached into the chest pocket of her dungarees and withdrew something small. She cupped her hand under Annabelle's mouth and there was the crunching sound of a sugar cube. "Don't tell Julian. He'll get jealous."

There was another blow, indignant sounding. Jules ignored it.

Mrs. Macready eyed Jules' appearance, visibly disapproving. But knowing the girl had been out riding, she left it alone.

"Miss Pevensie and I are off to the market," she said. "I trust Julian will be taken care of by the time we return."

Jules nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Mrs. Macready. Have a safe journey, both of you." Susan smiled and Mrs. Macready nodded. Soon, the two were off. Jules wandered back towards Peter and Lucy, whistling for Julian. He came towards her once more.

"I'm impressed." All three children jumped, and Professor Kirke laughed heartily. "Forgive me, I was on a stroll when I saw Jules with Julian. I was surprised. He doesn't take to others." Jules snorted.

"He's a big softy." Julian bumped into Jules suddenly, and she huffed. The horse looked away, as if faking innocent. Jules shook her head fondly, patting his neck. "Cheeky."

"Of course they're friends," Lucy suddenly said. She reddened a little under everyone's gaze, especially the professor's (she was embarrassed at the memory of crying on him). "They have the same name."

Professor Kirke chuckled.

"Indeed." Professor Kirke reached out and stroked his horse fondly, the steed leaning into his owner's touch. "He was named for a childhood friend of mine. I didn't know her for very long, but she was one of the greatest friends I ever had. We had quite the adventure."

Maybe it was the rare sunshine messing with Peter's eyes, but he swore he saw Jules and Professor Kirke exchange a look, their eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps you could do me a favor, Jules?" the Professor suddenly asked. Jules nodded.

"Sure."

"There's an apple orchard a twenty minute's ride from here." Professor Kirke pointed in a direction through the trees. "The owner is a friend, and he lets me pick all the apples I want as long as Mrs. Macready brings him some pie." Jules giggled. "Would you be a dear and go fetch them for me? Don't worry about being back by midday, take all the time you want." Jules nodded eagerly.

"Of course, professor!" He smiled fondly at Jules.

"There are some satchels in the pantry that you may use." He then stuck his pipe in his mouth, nodding to them. "Thank you, Jules. Good day, Peter, Lucy." Professor Kirke then strode off, puffing his pipe and folding his hands behind his back as he went.

Jules turned to the oldest and youngest Pevensies, ready to invite them with her. She noticed Lucy eyeing Julian curiously.

"Would you like to ride him, _gilraen_?" The girl, though curious, was still intimidated by the horse's size. Peter was simply confused by the nickname. "Professor Kirke says Julian doesn't like strangers, but we know the truth. He's just a big softy." Jules winked, making Lucy giggle. It grew louder when Julian purposely bumped into Jules again, harder this time. Jules huffed again, but had a twinge of mischief in her eye. "Is that your way of saying you don't want the sugar cubes in my pocket?"

The way Julian cuddled up to Jules immediately after hearing her words was hilarious. Jules apparently thought so as well, her laughter ringing out across the grounds.

Lucy saw Jules reach into her pocket to get the treats, but her eyes quickly snapped to Peter. Lucy watched her eldest brother stare at Jules. He didn't seem to realize he was doing it. Nor did he seem to realize he was smiling at the sound of her laughter.

Lucy smirked. This was perfect.

"Here, my friend," Jules murmured, a sugar cube in her hand. It disappeared in a second, and Julian nickered with delight. He began shifting around, antsy to get running again. It made Jules laugh. "I'll be right back, just going to fetch the satchels." Jules ran into the house again. She was back in two minutes flat, two canvas satchels over her shoulder and a rope in her hand. She stuffed the rope into one of the bags.

"So, Lucy," Jules spoke up, "want to come with me?"

Lucy genuinely considered it, but she still eyed Julian with apprehension. Jules' smile softened.

"Come here," she invited. Lucy did so, looking nervous. Jules grasped her hand. "We'll find a smaller horse for your first ride, but let's see if you can give him a pat, shall we?" Lucy nodded, a little eager but still nervous. "Hold out your hand." Lucy did so. Julian eyed it, and then gently nosed Lucy's hand. Lucy beamed, patting Julian's nose. Jules smiled.

"Good job, Lu," she complimented. She saw the book in Lucy's hand. "Hey, if you want, _The Hobbit_ is in my room." Lucy beamed again.

"Thanks, Jules!" And then, Lucy dashed into the house. Jules chuckled. She then turned to Peter.

"What about you?" He started.

"What?"

"Up for a late morning ride to the orchard?"

Peter's jaw dropped. She couldn't be serious. Peter had never ridden a horse before! He'd never even touched one!

"Come on, then," she sighed dramatically. "Hand up." Peter gulped, but did as she said.

"Jules —"

"Shut up." There was an audible click of his jaw as he did just that. "Now, let's see if he lets you pat him."

Julian looked far more reluctant to interact with Peter than he did with Lucy. But Peter had to admit… He kind of wanted to go. Watching Jules ride in on him moments ago, she looked like she was having so much fun. And when was the next time he was going to get to learn to ride a horse?

Jules was mentally hoping Julian would accept Peter. He had a big future ahead of him. If everything worked out like it was foretold, Peter Pevensie was the future High King of Narnia. Of course, he had no idea, and Jules knew he had a long way to go before he was ready to accept that destiny of his, but teaching him to ride, even just a bit, would be a useful skill once she finally got them all into Narnia.

Plus, Peter was nice company.

Finally, after moments of consideration, Julian put his nose in Peter's hand. As Peter stroked his muzzle, a smile grew on his face. He was petting a horse!

Jules beamed. She watched Peter and Julian interact, the horse growing more docile as he recognized that Peter was nervous and learning. Julian was a stark contrast to the warm greens and browns of the late summer. Peter, on the other hand… Jules' eyes unknowingly trailed from his golden hair to his eyes that matched the sky, then down his distinct jaw to his strong shoulders.

Julian's blow of excitement made Peter draw back his hand. Jules chuckled.

"All right, all right, Mr. Impatience." Peter was amazed at the way Jules then swung herself up to Julian's back with complete ease. She looked down at him. "Ready?"

Peter's eyes widened.

"What?" Jules' smile widened, extending her hand. "But — but there's no saddle!" She rolled her eyes.

"Saddles, ew."

"How will I hold on?"

Jules' mirth softened.

"Peter," his eyes found hers, "I'll be here with you the whole time. But if you really don't want to come, that's okay, too."

Peter shook his head. "No. No, I want to come. I just…" Peter, in that moment, understood Lucy's reluctance. Julian was not a small, nor shy horse. Jules' expression continued to soften with kindness.

"I'll be right here." She waggled her fingers invitingly. And finally, Peter reached out as well.

Between the both of them, Peter was pulled up onto Julian's back painlessly. He shifted a bit, unused to the position, and his arms were held awkwardly at his sides.

"Budge forward a little," Jules advised. Peter did so, his cheeks heating as he felt his chest brushing her back. She looked back at him a little, craning her neck up to meet his eyes. "Use your legs to balance and hold on, but don't squeeze too tightly, otherwise he'll think it's a command to start moving." Jules was very glad that Julian was being very still and patient while she taught Peter what to do. "Now, each horse is different, so if you learn the horse, and learn riding technique, you're good to go. There is a mutual relationship here. You are the rider. You guide the horse and set the pace. But the horse is doing most of the work, and therefore deserves our respect and kindness. They carry us, and we in turn care for them. We do not control the horse. In trying to do so, we make fools of ourselves. A horse, just like anything else, is a living creature, therefore we work together to make our destination. Understood?"

Jules' voice had deepened with seriousness, and Peter immediately found himself listening raptly. Her outlook was so different than what he was expecting. The perception was that you were a horse's owner, that in being so you earned the horse's loyalty and respect. But Jules spoke of being the creature's friend, of being its caregiver. It was a certain loyalty to life that he was not expecting. So Peter nodded, taking her words to heart.

"Understood."

"Good." Jules brightened almost instantly. She then frowned a bit at him. "You're going to want to hold on." She eyed his arms, which were still held a bit awkwardly at his sides.

"To what?" Jules rolled her eyes.

"To _me_, you daft dork."

Peter flushed even darker, but slowly put his arms around Jules' waist. Mentally, he was reeling, not from her insult, but from the fact that he had his arms around her. Peter, embarrassingly, only had three girls in his life: Lucy, Susan, and his mum.

Jules eyed Peter slightly in amusement. "At least _try_ and act like you want to be around me." There was laughter in her voice and Peter found himself relaxing.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Quite right." Peter rolled his eyes, but chuckled internally. "Now, here we go." Jules squeezed her knees a little, and Julian started in a nice walk. Within moments, Peter and Jules had disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the next chapter! It's all original content, so I hope you enjoyed it.

**Reviews**

Kaia: I'm glad you like this version AND the original. I hope the change in pairing doesn't bother you, and thanks for the nice review :)  
Toosweetkid: I hope you enjoy the update :)

-Sammiemoosam


	6. Chapter 5

"I warn you, if you bore me, I shall take my revenge."

JRR Tolkien  
Letter to C.S. Lewis, 1948

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Apples, Magic, and Wardrobes**

"Jules!"

"What?"

"If you fall and break your leg, I am _not_ being held responsible!"

Up in the apple tree, Peter heard Jules giggle furiously. From his position on the ground, he could barely see her. She had insisted, like a child, that the juiciest, most scrumptious apples were at the top of the largest tree in the orchard. She then proceeded to scale her way up the branches faster than his gaze could keep up with. Peter wouldn't be surprised if she had new holes in her dungarees after such climbing.

"Ha! Gotcha, you bugger!"

Peter snorted. Jules was talking to the apples.

Julian was nearby, paying no mind to the pair as he happily grazed the fields. He was loosely tied to a tree, assuring he didn't wander off. But he had more than enough lead to graze.

Peter heard the light cracking of branches as Jules started to climb back down. Once she came back into sight, he saw her satchel was bulging. She jumped the last few feet, smiling up at him. There was, just as he predicted, a new tear in her denim, right along the side of her leg. There was a twig in her hair. Peter was too amused to tell her about it.

"That was fun!" Jules' eyes traveled to Julian, and she skipped over to him, holding out an apple enticingly. "Snack time!"

The apple was gobbled down in no time.

Jules returned to Peter's side. "Come on! We've still got one more satchel to fill."

Peter and Jules spent a pleasant amount of time simply wandering the orchard, picking apples as they went. They talked about whatever came to mind.

"You're barmy! Earl Grey is the superior tea."

"And you're wrong! It's Breakfast tea!"

And minutes later:

"I wouldn't mind living in America right now. No war to worry about."

"Even they're worried. We may be closer to Germany, but Japan is closer to them. I wouldn't want that threat on my shores. That's why President Roosevelt moved their fleet to Pearl Harbor."

And another fifteen minutes later…

"What's the past tense of William Shakespeare? Wouldiwas Shookspeared!"

"That is… That is quite possibly the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard."

"How rude!"

And then —

"What was your favorite subject?"

"Er… Definitely lunch."

Soon, the second apple satchel was full, but neither Peter nor Jules was quite ready to go yet, so the pair plopped themselves down in a little clearing of the orchard. Jules leaned back, smiling contentedly in the sunbeams.

"I bet it'll rain for a week straight after a day like today," she said.

"Don't jinx it!" Peter moaned. Jules giggled.

"Sorry."

Peter couldn't help but laugh lightly as well. He looked around the orchard, the sight of so much green still strange to him. Jules seemed to read his mind.

"A bit different from London, isn't it?"

Peter hummed. "I've never been to the country before now. Kensington Gardens was the closest."

Jules laughed. "Kensington Gardens has nothing on the pure beauty of nature."

Peter couldn't help but agree.

Jules, unlike him, seemed right at home amongst the foliage and trees, her fingers deftly beginning to weave a crown of wildflowers. And even though she was looking ruffled and rumpled and unruly, it seemed to suit her. It made her seem as wild and carefree and natural as nature itself. Being indoors was not a lifestyle suited to her.

"What's your brother like?" Peter found himself asking. She had briefly mentioned him last night, but Peter found himself curious about her family.

Jules blinked, having not expected the question, but a smile grew on her face. "Grant Estel Styles. He's a year older than me. And the lousy git has always been taller than me." Peter snorted. "I swear, there's nothing he loves more than torturing me with petty pranks and wet willies." Peter outright laughed. Jules' smile widened, then softened in thought. "But he's also gentle. He wants to be a teacher, you know. He absolutely adores children. He reminds me of Lucy, actually. They would get on great."

"Lucy gets on great with everyone."

Jules chuckled. "Grant's the same. Makes friends everywhere we go. We went on holiday once in America and he'd made five pen friends in two days."

"Impressive," Peter remarked. "How many did you make?"

"Not important."

"Ah, so none."

"Like I said. Not important."

Peter laughed. "Go on, then. What about your parents?"

"Well, dad's a surgeon, and my mum likes photography. And I'm proud to say that I am, in fact, taller than my mum." Peter laughed. "Dad cooks and bakes, but mum's horrible. She could burn water trying to make tea. And Grant, well, the traitor likes his coffee. So very American of him."

"Ew."

"Indeed." Jules looked at Peter, a smile still playing on her lips. "Well, what about you? What was it like growing up with three siblings?"

Peter thought for a minute. "Well… It's hard to find alone time when there's six people in the house, and for a long time I shared a room with Edmund. But despite that, I can't imagine not having my siblings. There was never a dull moment with the four of us."

Jules didn't doubt that.

"I don't really remember what it's like to not have a sibling. I'm only a year older than Susan. But even then, we were always together. She was practical even when she was young. I remember her always telling me I had to make my bed, or comb my hair, or tuck in my shirt. That or she would make me pretend to be her servant when she wanted to play princes."

Jules laughed. "Princess Susan the Busy-Body, huh?"

Peter snorted and nodded. "Yep. And then Edmund came along when I was four. He's always been a menace, but…" Peter looked wistful. "He wasn't always so sour. As soon as he could walk, he was setting up pranks, or wandering into places he shouldn't. He's really good at chess, and he loves to read, too. And don't let the way he takes his tea fool you. He's always had a sweet tooth. Bugger used to sneak into the kitchen at night to steal cookies. It was only when dad left that…"

Peter trailed off, and Jules' thoughts flashed to the anger and bitterness she'd seen in Edmund. It was constantly there, lurking and peeking out. Jules knew that it would continue to grow and fester until it burst. She just hoped nothing horrible came out of it. Jules had no trouble picturing Edmund as the mellow, mischievous boy he apparently used to be. She'd even seen glimpses of it in the past day or so.

Edmund's anger made her sad, and she sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to change him for good.

"I just wish he'd lay off sometimes," Peter sighed. Jules chose not to say anything, and the eldest Pevensie moved on. "I was six when Lucy was born."

"Has she always been so kind and imaginative?" Jules asked.

Peter smiled and said, "Always. She used to drag me into the backyard to look for fairies and adventures. Susan absolutely adored her and used to make mum buy them the same dresses so they could match. Edmund actually helped her learn to read. And she's always been so good at making friends."

Jules smiled as she thought of the youngest Pevensie. "Yeah, Lucy's pretty special."

Peter smiled slightly and looked at the girl beside him. "They all are."

Jules couldn't agree more. "So, we have Princess Susan the Busy-Body," Peter snorted, "Prince Edmund the Cookie Monster," Peter snorted again, "Princess Lucy the Adorable, and…" Jules narrowed her eyes at Peter and mulled for a bit, "Prince Peter the Idiot."

"Oi!"

"I bet you were the child who broke things and then blamed others."

"Well that's — that's — that's not true!"

"Oh, you're such a horrible liar."

"Fine, well if I'm Prince Peter the Idiot of the House of Pevensie, then we also have Prince Grant the Distinguished of the House of Styles, and his sister, Princess Julianna the Hooligan."

"Hooligan?! You git! If anything, it is Prince Grant the Prat and Princess Julianna the Magical."

"Magical my arse."

Jules threw a clump of dirt that Peter barely dodged. He was laughing at the completely disgruntled look on her face.

"Magic isn't real, Jules."

Her reaction was unexpected. Instead of grumping at him or insisting childishly that magic was real, she smiled. It was tinged with sadness.

"Do you remember when magic was easy to believe in?" Jules' voice was quiet, the change in mood sharp. "Don't you ever wish it could still be that easy? That you could go back to that part of your life?"

Peter opened his mouth, but paused. His mind wandered. He remembered when he was a young child, constantly playing his own little games in the backyard, climbing trees and hiding in the bushes, insisting he was on an adventure. He had been a bit of a wanderer when he was younger. His mum had had more than a few moments of panic. He remembered the way Susan outgrew the imaginative games before he did. He remembered the way Edmund had outgrown them even faster. He remembered how he and Lucy used to play together. Games of magic and adventure and quests and fun. But as he got older, he grew out of the games, the wonderment, the imagination. Out of all the older Pevensie children, he was still the one who was most likely to play with Lucy, but the easy belief in things like the Easter Bunny and magic had long dissipated. If he was honest, he'd say there was a spark of it left, or maybe a willingness to believe. He just…

"Something about it is scary, isn't it?" Peter nodded, unable to argue with Jules. He, not for the first time, silently marveled at the way she always seemed to understand him. "It's scary, allowing yourself to believe in something that might not be real. We fear the ridicule that comes with the belief in magic. We fear the rejection of our childhood fantasies and games. We dread the crash that comes when reality hits us hard enough to shake our faith forever." Jules sighed, but it was accompanied by a wistful smile. "It takes courage to believe in something a child believes in. It takes courage to believe in magic, or Santa Claus, or forests in the back of wardrobes." She nudged Peter, her smile growing. "But Peter, the sooner we realize all that is real, the sooner we can grow into who we're meant to be."

Winded by the sureness in Jules' tone, Peter forced a scoff. "Santa Claus?" Jules grinned.

"But of course! Old Nick! Love him. He's an old friend of mine." Peter snorted in laughter. Jules had the uncanny ability to turn a serious talk into something that could make him laugh. And she had the equally as uncanny ability to completely blindside him with her wisdom.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, laughing. "All right, well, what about magic?" Jules' smile went knowing.

"Magic is real." The pure belief in her voice made him pause. Her eyes began to wander. "You see it in the way a blossom forms into an apple. You see it in the gentle care of a mother. You see it in the way the breeze dances with the wildflowers." Indeed, the bed of wildflowers near them was dancing in the breeze. "You can see it when a father returns home from war, and feel it on those nights when everything just seems… peaceful. You can hear it in the way children laugh, even taste it in the magnificence that is chocolate." Peter might've laughed, but instead, he was captivated by the way Jules spoke, the way she truly believed what she was saying. He found himself starting to believe it, too. "Magic is in a family's devotion, and magic helps us dream at night. It swirls between friends and flits over strangers. You see it in long-time lovers and lifelong friends. You can see it in the way an artist paints or sculpts, and in the way an actor can enrapture thousands of people. Remnants of old magic linger in ruins and near memorials and on battlefields, and magic adapts and changes with each experience we have. Magic is everywhere, Peter, you just have to care enough, be _brave_ enough to see it."

Peter had quite honestly never heard such an outlook on life. And he found himself wondering if Julianna Styles was real. Surely someone who could brew the perfect cup of tea, befriend his sister and picky horses alike, scamper up trees like it was second-nature, run around looking like a wild thing without care, cook and clean voluntarily, get pulled into family drama and react only with wisdom and kindness, and comfort him like a best friend could be real. _Couldn't_.

But when he blinked, surely enough, Jules was still sitting there, her eyes closed, and smiling pleasantly in the sun rays.

"What about the forest in the back of the wardrobe?"

Jules hummed, her smile deepening. "You'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

Peter chuckled, but internally, he felt like he was missing something. The feeling dissipated when he felt a light weight on his head. Jules smiled innocently up at him, but there was no mistaking the impish twinkle in those jade eyes of hers. Instantly reaching up, Peter was afraid of what he would find.

"What did you do?" Jules blinked innocently.

"I gave you a gift. Do you like it?" There was poorly-disguised teasing in her tone. Peter quickly pulled off whatever she'd put on his head. To his surprise, and slight horror, it was the flower crown of wild daisies she'd weaved.

"Well?" Jules coaxed. Peter could tell she was thoroughly enjoying taking the mickey out on him.

"I'm not sure daisies are quite my style." Jules' smile split into a full grin.

"What are you talking about, Pete? I think they look rather smashing with those suspenders of yours."

"Sod off."

"How rude. I give him a gift and he tells me to sod off."

"Was there a point to this?"

"Of course."

"Well?"

"It tickled me."

Peter snorted.

"A child. I'm talking to a child."

"It's rude to talk about Julian in such a way."

"A tiny, bothersome, scruffy imp of a child."

"Oi! You prat! Who are you calling scruffy? I'll show you scruffy!" That was Jules' only warning before she jumped onto Peter, locking an arm around his neck and roughly mussing his hair.

"Jules! Let go!"

"No." She noogied him harder. But Peter reached under her arm, running his fingers across her ribs. Jules instantly squealed and released him.

Peter smirked. Just how ticklish was she?

"Peter!" Jules protested.

His smirk widened and he ran his fingers along her ribs again. Jules squirmed away, giggling.

Despite the giggling, she fixed him with a cross look. "Maggot."

"Ouch. I'm wounded. Get help."

Jules huffed, seized the fallen flower crown, and pompously fit it to her own head. Then, she walked away with a dramatic swish of her hips, her nose in the air, and incoherent huffs filtering from her mouth. Peter laughed heartily, a hand on his middle and bracing himself up with the other. Though now speaking to Julian, Peter could see the slight curve of Jules' lips.

It wasn't long after that that the two decided it was time to head back. Both secured a satchel of apples to their person, Peter's across his back and Jules' across her shoulder. Jules quickly released Julian, sliding the rope off his head and securing it to her satchel. Once again, she mounted the steed, managing to look graceful in tangles and stains and a half-crushed flower crown. This time when Peter mounted, he automatically slid forward, close to Jules, and brought his arms around her.

"You good? Any adjustments before we get going?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Good. Just choke loudly if my hair gets in your mouth."

"What — _AHHH_!"

With a swift kick, Julian was spurred into a gallop. The group left the apple orchard, a joyful whoop and a startled cry echoing in their departure.

~)8(~

"_Ai_! Susan!"

"Oh, quit whining."

Lucy was beyond laughter. The three girls were in Jules' bedroom, Lucy sitting on the bed playing with her puppy and Jules' lion. Well, she had been. Now, she was just laughing and delighting in the scene playing out before her. Jules was grumbling deeply to herself, sitting at her vanity looking extremely malcontent. Every now and then, she would wince as the comb caught a particularly harsh snarl. When Peter and Jules had gotten back from the apple orchard, they had been laughing atop the horse. Peter had looked surprisingly at ease as the horse galloped onto the grounds. But Jules had immediately embarrassed the pants off him by telling Lucy all about his scream as Julian started galloping. Peter had gone red, but defended himself by saying Jules hadn't given him proper warning. The girl had merely shrugged before leading Julian back to the stables. She had emerged forty-five minutes later, trailing into the house and giving Susan a fright.

"You look horrible!" she'd cried.

"Thanks, Susan."

So, immediately, Susan had seized Jules' arm and marched her upstairs, sitting her at the vanity and telling her not to move. Jules had been too surprised to disobey. Lucy had wandered upstairs about ten minutes later, hearing Susan's voice from inside Jules' room. She'd burst into laughter at the sight of Susan furiously scrubbing at the dirt on Jules' neck. Susan had gotten frustrated when the stain didn't budge. However, she was not deterred, instead moving on to Jules' hair. As Lucy plopped herself onto Jules' bed, Susan gently removed the flower crown from Jules' head. Susan then plucked a twig from the curly mass with a heavy sigh. Lucy had giggled upon seeing it. Then, it was detangling time.

The whole Pevensie family had straight hair, only Susan's having even a slight wave to it, so she wasn't quite sure how to handle the mop that was Jules' curly hair. And though Susan was being as gentle as she could, it didn't seem to do any good.

"I'm sorry," Susan murmured as she caught a particularly bad knot. Though she had winced, Jules murmured back, "It's okay." Eventually, Susan took to wetting the comb before running it through Jules' hair. It helped some.

"Is your hair always this bad?" Susan asked, carefully working out a tangle near Jules' left ear.

"Curly hair tends to tangle easier than straight hair, so I usually brush it when it's wet. But I was too lazy to do it this morning, and I've been riding all day, so that didn't help."

In other words, her hair was, more often than not, tangled.

"Well, let's just get these knots out for now. I'm sure they'll be back in time for bed," Susan joked. Jules laughed in agreement.

"Thanks, Susan."

"You're welcome."

After Susan was finally done with Jules (including scrubbing at the dirt on her ankles and replacing the flower crown to her now-damp and relatively tangle-free hair), the girls went downstairs together for lunch. It was awkward, no doubt, for as soon as Lucy saw Edmund, she closed up and her eyes grew hard. She sat at the opposite end of the table from him, her nose curling into a glare in his direction. Edmund pretended not to notice. Susan glanced between her two younger siblings. Jules could tell she was feeling torn on who to sit with. She wanted to sit with Lucy and show that she supported and loved her, but she also wanted to sit with Edmund so he didn't feel so left out and ignored. So with a reassuring nod, Jules communicated that she would sit with Lucy.

Susan smiled thankfully and sank into the chair beside Edmund.

Jules felt guilt gnaw at her. Last night had been dramatic with Lucy waking everyone up and then the whole thing with Edmund. She'd secretly judged Susan for being so reliant on logic, but she also knew that logic and practicality were things that Susan found comfort in. Magical woods and wardrobes were not in her comfort-zone, and Jules felt guilty that she had judged Susan. Everyone had been stressed last night, and despite the way the siblings had fought after hide-and-seek and then again that night, Susan still made her way around her siblings, making sure they ate their whole place and gentle doting. Despite not believing Lucy about Narnia, Susan continued to play games with her, and then give her space when she needed it. Despite knowing that Edmund had been an absolute tosser, she still made sure he wasn't alone at meals, and had his shirt buttoned properly.

Susan was an excellent big sister and Jules felt horrible for not recognizing it sooner.

But Jules had to wonder… With all the focusing she was doing on her siblings, when was the last time Susan had time for herself? When was the last time she explored her own interests? When was the last time she acted like a girl rather than a woman? When was the last time Susan focused on herself?

But then, Lucy engaged Jules in conversation and the concerned thoughts disappeared.

~)8(~

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter launched the ball, and Edmund paid the price for not paying attention.

"Ow!" He rubbed his thigh where the cricket ball had hit him.

"Whoops!" Peter was completely unapologetic. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream." Susan picked up the ball, tossing it back to Peter. Lucy and Jules sat nearby, underneath a big tree. _The Hobbit_ was open in Lucy's lap and she was reading it to Jules under the older girl's encouragement. Though Lucy still struggled a bit with reading aloud, the more she read, the easier it became. Jules occasionally corrected her pronunciation of something, but it was usually one of the words unique to the story and universe it was set in. Lucy was doing really well.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund complained to his older siblings. Lucy, overhearing him, scowled. Jules soothed the girl, knowing she was still sour at Edmund, but knowing that in the end, Lucy would be proven right.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter recalled idly.

_Plus,_ he thought, _we all know how the last game ended._

"Besides," Susan added cheerfully, "we could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Jules snorted quietly at Edmund's response, genuinely amused by it. It was quips like that and moments like this that let Jules forget about Edmund's behavior. If not for it, she imagined she and Edmund could've gotten along marvelously.

Not for the first time, Jules hoped the ire and bitterness in him would soon heal. He was too young to be so angry. He was too young to feel so alone and abandoned. He was too young for it to be permanent.

All four of the Pevensie siblings were dealing with change in their lives, and even though they had each other, it seemed none of them knew what to do to help each other. Lucy felt alone in her games and discoveries, Edmund felt alone in his anger and frustration, Susan felt alone in her desperation for normalcy, and Peter felt alone amidst his responsibilities and duties. There may have been a prophecy declaring Narnia's need for the Pevensies, but Jules knew the Pevensies needed Narnia just as bad.

Lucy needed it, for Narnia would give her hope when the world around her seemed full of sorrow, it would give her a chance to be seen as something other than the baby Pevensie, and give her a wondrous life not even her beautiful imagination could cook up.

Peter needed it, for Narnia would give him a sense of duty beyond being a brother, it would give him a deep and meaningful purpose of his own, and give him the chance to grow and lead and learn and flourish.

Susan needed it, for Narnia would challenge her in ways she didn't know was needed, it would give her a chance to explore herself, discover herself, and blossom into who she truly was, and would give her something to love and cherish and remember when her logic and reasoning and frivolity failed her.

And Edmund…

Perhaps more than any of his siblings, Edmund needed Narnia. Narnia would give him a chance to mature, a chance to understand his family better than he did before, a chance to turn his simmering anger into a sense of justice, a chance to fail and learn and succeed, and most of all, a chance to heal and mend.

But Edmund had to let Narnia help him. And considering how he had reacted after his first visit (Yes, Jules believed Lucy when she said Edmund had been in Narnia), Jules wasn't sure he was letting it. Narnia wouldn't heal him on its own. Edmund had to work for it. Had to let it happen. Had to accept it. Had to _want_ it.

And Jules wasn't sure he wanted to be healed.

With a silent sigh, Jules prayed that Edmund would be all right.

But even as she prayed, a cold seed of worry settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you ready?"

Peter's voice jolted Jules back to earth, and she inhaled sharply. Lucy didn't notice.

"Are you?" Edmund lifted the bat, at the ready.

Peter bowled the ball, and Edmund swung. There was a wonderful _CRACK!_ followed by a horrible shattering and crashing. Everyone looked up in horror at the broken window.

~)8(~

What they found when they went investigating made all their stomachs churn unpleasantly. The cricket ball had flown straight through a window and collided with a suit of armor, which now lay scattered on the floor in pieces.

Peter sighed. "Well done, Ed."

"You bowled it!" the younger boy protested.

Before an argument could break out, Mrs. Macready's voice rang through the manor. "What on earth is going on up there?"

"The Macready!" Susan gasped.

"Come on!"

Everyone ran from the room. They weren't quite sure where they were going. They sprinted through corridors, darted through rooms, leaped up stairs, and nearly skidded into an upstairs hallway. Everywhere they went, there were loud, looming footsteps following them. No one quite paid attention to where they had gone, until they all piled into a familiar room. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Jules halted at the sight of the wardrobe, but Edmund ran right for it and pulled the door open.

"Come on!" he urged.

Lucy and Jules gripped hands.

"You've got to be joking," Susan ground out.

But the approaching footsteps spurred them all into action. All five of them piled into the wardrobe, Peter ushering the girls in before him — Susan, then Lucy, then Jules. He eased the door shut until only a sliver of the spare room could be seen. The footsteps still rang in their ears, and everyone's hearts nearly stopped when they paused just outside the spare room.

"Get back!" Susan hissed.

Chaos ensued.

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Let go of me!"

"Move back!"

"Will you stop shoving?"

"Ow!"

"Peter!"

The boy tripped, and tipped right over into Jules, both of them bracing to meet the hard, wooden floor. But they didn't. Instead, there was a sound crunch beneath them, and Jules' back was flooded with cold. Her eyes widened. All she could see was Peter. And the starkness of his blond hair against a background of green and white.

All Peter could see was Jules. And the way her dark hair splayed around her like a halo against the white ground. And the way her dark jade eyes reflected the green around them.

Jules and Peter couldn't stand fast enough, and they followed Susan as the younger girl pushed aside tree branches. Their eyes were wide and full of wonder.

"Impossible."

They had piled into the wardrobe to hide, but now, despite the impossibility of it, they stood ankle deep in a snow-covered, wintery forest.

It was real. It was _all real_.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the newest chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to go and vote on my Star Wars poll :)

**Reviews**

toosweetkid: Haha, I loved writing that part! I actually really love playing with character interactions and I'm really glad to hear you like them! Hope you like the new chapter :)  
kaia: Ugh, don't speak of Ben Solo's fate, I am _irate_. He deserved better. If I ever make a Ben Solo/OC story, you can bet that it will end differently! Anyway, I totally understand about Edmund. And while I've always loved Peter, I also really love Edmund. I have a future Edmund/OC story lined up, so stay tuned! But I'm still glad you like this story :) And I totally agree! I've always loved horses, but I don't know, unicorns have never been my favorite. Pegasi, however, I have always loved. I think Pegasus from _Hercules_ made an impact on me when I was a little kid lol. And _Fantasia _is definitely a wonderful film, though, and this is my nerdiness coming through, I always liked the music more than the scenes. Anyway, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed the update :)

-Sammiemoosam


End file.
